El veneno del deseo
by Gabylor
Summary: Cunado el jeque Edward Anthony Cullen Masen sospecha de la inocente Isabella Swan de querer hacer daño a su país, decide proponerle convertirse en su amante...¿Aceptará ella? Aviso:Adaptación
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Aquí os dejo mi primera adaptación:D**

**Espero y la disfruteis tanto como yo... :)**

¡OH, NO! Demasiado tarde. A pesar del grito de advertencia, se encontró pegada al cuerpo, muy masculino por cierto, del hombre que estaba girando la esquina al mismo tiempo que ella desde la otra dirección.

Lo único que registró su cerebro fue su propio grito y lo que vio a continuación: un hombre alto, de espalda ancha, apariencia muy arrogante y unos ojos verdes extraordinarios.

A continuación, con el rostro casi enterrado en el hombro del desconocido, sus sentidos fueron asaltados por las sensaciones propias de aquel momento de intimidad. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo y percibió su olor personal, almizclado y masculino, mezclado con la colonia que llevaba. También sentía el latido

desbocado de su corazón.

Unos dedos delgados y fuertes la agarraron del brazo. Piel contra piel. Como consecuencia del choque, Sam estaba apoyada en uno de los muslos del desconocido. De hecho, tenía su muslo entre las piernas. Los instintos femeninos más básicos explotaron y Sam sintió que perdía el control.

Al reconocer su masculinidad, se estremeció. Respirar se estaba convirtiendo en algo peligrosamente erótico, ya que no podía evitar gemir de deseo en aquel pasillo silencioso.

No debería hacerlo. No debería levantar la mirada para verle la cara, no debería dejar que sus ojos preñados de deseo recorrieran esa boca tan sensual, no debería estremecerse ni suspirar, no debería ponerle la mano en el pecho y mirarlo a los ojos mientras le decía con la mirada lo mucho que le apetecía recorrer con la yema del dedo su voluminoso labio inferior o, mejor todavía, hacerlo con la punta de la lengua.

No, no debería hacerlo, pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y el desconocido la estaba mirando como si quisiera exactamente lo mismo que ella.

No hacía frío en aquel pasillo, pero Sam se estremeció y gimió cuando el desconocido se inclinó sobre ella y le acarició el pelo.

Sentía su aliento cálido sobre la piel... lo sintió y lo saboreó con su exótica mezcla de delicias y promesas. Observó el lento descender de su boca hacia la de ella, saboreó cada milímetro del movimiento que los acercaba, entonces, el desconocido se detuvo. Sam lo miró a los ojos y vio que brillaban como dos

esmeraldas mientras el intenso deseo sexual masculino quemaba el aire entre ellos.

Sam se puso de puntillas y separó los labios de manera urgente mientras se aferraba a su túnica para no perder el equilibrio, pues lo que estaba inhalando era un afrodisíaco mucho más fuerte que el vino.

El desconocido rozó sus labios y aquella caricia le pareció a Sam cálida y posesiva aunque también exquisitamente sensual y dulce. A continuación, se apartó para mirarla y ella se acercó a él y se apretó contra su cuerpo suplicándole en silencio.

Sam levantó el rostro hacia él y el desconocido la besó brevemente una vez y luego otra hasta que, finalmente, se entregó e hizo lo que Sam quería que

hiciera desde el principio: tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla con la misma fuerza que poseía a los hombres del desierto.

Al oír voces al otro lado del pasillo, se separaron. Sam sentía que el rostro le ardía y se fue corriendo, sabedora de que ahora sí que llegaba tarde a la cita que tenía. Estaba en el Golfo Pérsico por trabajo y no para comportarse como una mujer temeraria y apasionada.

Su inesperado viaje al desierto aquella mañana había hecho que le apeteciera más que nunca conseguir el trabajo para el que la iban a entrevistar, pero también le había hecho llegar tarde y por eso corría por el pasillo del hotel.

Ahora tenía menos de media hora para ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y llegar al lugar de la cita. Por eso le latía el corazón aceleradamente y no por lo que acababa de suceder con el hombre con el que se había chocado.

¿Qué demonios le había sucedido?

Sam sabía perfectamente que, si en Occidente era necesario para una mujer comportarse de manera impecable, lo era todavía más en aquel lugar del mundo. No debía tener comportamientos sexuales inapropiados hacia los

hombres árabes si no quería comprometer su estatus profesional y, según le habían dicho en las conferencias a las que había asistido para preparar la entrevista, en el Golfo Pérsico se entendía por comportamiento inapropiado

algo tan sencillo como ponerle la mano en el brazo a un hombre o mirarlo a los ojos.

Así que lo que había hecho, sin ningún género de dudas, se podría catalogar como comportamiento muy inapropiado.

A pesar de que era consciente de todo aquello y a pesar de que jamás habría soñado con comportarse como lo había hecho, seguía sintiendo aquella necesidad en lo más profundo de su ser.

En realidad, le habría gustado que aquel hombre la hubiera llevado a una habitación y le hubiera hecho el amor de manera loca y apasionada. ¿Pero cómo se le ocurría pensar en aquello? Lo que acababa de suceder jamás terminaba como ella quería,

Era ridículo pensar que lo que había ocurrido había sido fruto de la pasión mutua a primera vista.

Bella se dijo que tenía que recuperar la cordura y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era darse una buena ducha de agua fría.

Le habían dicho que el desierto podía volver loca a una persona, pero Bella no creía que por haber estado un par de horas observando el paisaje desde el interior de un lujoso todoterreno con aire acondicionado le hubiera pasado algo.

Pensó en lo guapo que era aquel hombre y cuánto lo deseaba. Jamás había experimentado algo así, aquel deseo que la había envuelto en cuanto sus cuerpos habían entrado en contacto. Había sido como si una emoción eléctrica los hubiera unido y, ahora que estaban separados, Bella sentía un dolor físico.

Con sólo mirarlo a los ojos, se había dado cuenta de que, si en aquel momento aquel hombre le hubiera pedido que se comprometiera con él para el resto de su vida, probablemente habría dicho que sí.

Bella intentó reírse de sí misma y se dijo que todo aquello era una tontería y que, probablemente, habría sufrido una insolación. No era una explicación muy válida, pero era mejor que la alternativa: admitir que con una simple mirada se

había enamorado de un desconocido al que se sentiría emocional mente unida para siempre.

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Prometedora?**

**¿Merece un review?**

**Bessos,**

**Gabylor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de esta maravillosa historia. **

**Edward miró por la ventana de su despacho del palacio Dhurahn, pero no pensó en la belleza de los jardines que tenía debajo y que habían sido diseñados por su difunta madre, sino en el desierto que había más allá.**

**La necesidad familiar que llevaba en los huesos lo estaba llamando, quería olvidarse de las responsabilidades y las complejidades que comportaba ser gobernante de un estado árabe moderno y disfrutar de aquella parte de su herencia que pertenecía al desierto y a los hombres que lo amaban. En cierto sentido, pronto estaría disfrutando del desierto. Era cierto que no de manera completa y libre porque lo que lo llevaba en aquella ocasión a ir allí era su responsabilidad hacia su país y hacia su pueblo. Tenía que viajar a lo que se conocía como la «región vacía» del desierto, el lugar donde estaba la frontera con dos de sus vecinos del Golfo.**

**Edward cruzó hacia el otro extremo del despacho y miró hacia el patio, donde sus criados estaban terminando los preparativos del viaje. Al hacerlo, lo invadió aquel aire remoto y frío que los que no lo conocían tomaban por arrogancia.**

**Edward se tomaba muy en serio la responsabilidad que constituía hacerse cargo de aquel país y de su gente por derecho de nacimiento. Compartía aquella responsabilidad con su hermano gemelo, pero él era el mayor de los dos y tenía un carácter más inclinado a tomarse las cosas más en serio que**

**Emmett.**

**Para Edward gobernar Dhurahn como a su padre y a su madre les hubiera gustado era una responsabilidad casi sagrada.**

**La única ocasión en la que la llamada del desierto había sido tan fuerte como en ese momento había sido cuando habían muerto sus padres, sobre todo cuando había perdido a su madre.**

**Aquel pensamiento fue suficiente para que Edward decidiera que debía controlar sus emociones, pues aquello era una muestra inaceptable de debilidad.**

**Resultaba impensable que el deseo que sentía por una mujer occidental de esas que llegaban al Golfo dispuestas a conseguir cierto estilo de vida a cambio de sus cuerpos, esas mujeres dispuestas a entregarse a la mínima y sin vergüenza, lo llevara a desear correr hacía el desierto en busca de paz, como**

**le había ocurrido después de perder a su madre. Era impensable y era un fracaso personal.**

**Hacía mucho tiempo que Edward había perdido a sus padres, pues aquello había sucedido siendo un adolescente, pero la perdida de aquella querida mujer irlandesa que le había dado sabiduría y amor cuando él lo único que quería era emular la fuerza de su padre había sido tan horrible que Edward había**

**decidido protegerse para no tener que pasar por aquel dolor nunca más en su vida.**

**Edward era consciente de que algunos hombres pensaban que lo mejor que podía hacer alguien en su posición para satisfacer aquel apetito sexual que amenazaba con destruir su autocontrol era satisfacerlo a través del matrimonio o a través de una amante.**

**Su hermano Emmett ya se había casado y estaba esperando su primer hijo y le había dicho que debería casarse él también.**

**Edward frunció el ceño mientras observaba cómo cargaban los todoterrenos para el largo viaje. Apoyaba la iniciativa del rey de Zuran de investigar y, si era necesario, redefinir las fronteras que separaban sus países entre ellos y con la región vacía.**

**Lo cierto era que ambos reinos tenían derechos territoriales sobre la región vacía, pero en virtud de la tradición oral y antigua los ignoraban para que las tribus nómadas, cuyo hogar había sido durante siglos la región vacía, pudieran seguir viviendo allí.**

**El rey de Zuran quería proteger a las tribus nómadas y ofrecerles la oportunidad de tener acceso a la educación y a la sanidad de la que disfrutaba su propio pueblo. Con ese ánimo se había puesto en contacto con sus vecinos, el emir de Khulua, Edward y Emmett.**

**Aquella iniciativa era del agrado de Edward siempre y cuando se llevara a cabo sin desposeer a las tribus de su derecho de vivir como quisieran, y el emir de Khulua no había querido quedar excluido de todo aquello a pesar de que era un gobernante más tradicional y chapado a la antigua.**

**Como primer paso, el rey de Zuran había pagado a un equipo de cartógrafos para hacer mapas de toda la zona.**

**El emir había sugerido que mientras los cartógrafos hacían su trabajo sería buena idea aprovechar para buscar las fronteras de sus reinos que coincidían en la región vacía.**

**A todos les había parecido una buena idea siempre y cuando el emir, famoso por sacar beneficio de todo, no intentara utilizar aquella situación para apoderarse de territorios que no eran suyos.**

**Durante una conversación privada con el rey de Zuran, tanto Emmett como Edward habían decidido vigilar al emir de cerca y se les había ocurrido que lo mejor era establecer turnos para que, de esa manera, siempre hubiera uno de ellos involucrado en el proyecto a píe de obra, como quien dice.**

**Por eso, se estaba preparando Edward para viajar. Ahora le tocaba a él dirigirse a la región vacía.**

**Al detectar un movimiento en el balcón que había encima del suyo, Edward miró hacia arriba, donde vivía su hermano gemelo y su esposa Rosalie. Al verlos tan felices y enamorados el uno del otro, Edward sintió que algo dentro de él se estremecía, algo de cuya existencia no había sido consciente hasta que Emmett**

**se había enamorado. **

**Al ser gemelos, siempre habían estado muy unidos y, al morir sus padres en un accidente de tráfico, su vínculo se había fortalecido todavía más. Al ser él el mayor, le había tocado a Edward suceder a su padre en el gobierno, pero tanto Emmett como él sabían que el deseo de su padre había sido siempre que ambos compartieran el gobierno y la responsabilidad de Dhurahn.**

**Sin embargo, a efectos internacionales, cada país debía tener un jefe de gobierno y esa responsabilidad descansaba sobre sus hombros. Hasta hacía poco tiempo esa responsabilidad jamás le había parecido demasiado pesada.**

**Emmett era muy moderno, sobre todo en lo que se refería a la arquitectura y al diseño, y él prefería la tradición; Emmett era extrovertido y él era más introvertido; Emmett disfrutaba de la prisa de la ciudad, él prefería la silenciosa soledad del desierto.**

**Su hermano y el eran, tal y como decían los que los conocían bien, dos mitades de una misma unidad.**

**Al igual que a muchos hombres cultos árabes, a Edward le encantaba la poesía y estudiaba los versos de los grandes poetas, pero desde hacía algún tiempo, aunque le costara admitirlo, la belleza de aquellas palabras le reportaba más**

**dolor que placer.**

**En otras circunstancias, habría estado encantado de tener la oportunidad de irse al desierto, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca se encontraba irritado porque sabía que el desierto iba a exacerbar aquella sensación de vacío y de perdida que tenía dentro de sí mismo y, posiblemente, su vulnerabilidad.**

**Edward se giró enfadado, dándoles la espalda metafóricamente a aquellos pensamientos, era un hombre orgulloso y no le gustaba tener que admitir que tenía una parte débil. Le hubiera gustado poder deshacerse de ella, pero, siempre que creía haberse deshecho de sus debilidades, habían vuelto con más fuerza, recordándole sus fallos.**

**La sangre de muchas generaciones de hombres arrogantes corría por las venas de Edward. El código moral de aquella sangre estaba impreso en él por voluntad propia. Procedía de una raza que conocía el valor del autocontrol, de**

**la abstinencia, de hacer pasar privaciones al cuerpo y al espíritu en la eterna batalla para sobrevivir en un entorno duro y desértico.**

**Los hombres de verdad, y Edward se consideraba uno de ellos, no permitían que los apetitos incontrolables los gobernaran. Jamás. Y, desde luego, no en el pasillo de un hotel, con una desconocida, de manera tan…**

**Edward se volvió a girar. Estaba tenso del enfado que tenía y no percibió los últimos rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana e iluminaban su rostro, sus pómulos y su mirada. Desde luego, no eran para él las gafas de marca que ensombrecían y coloreaban la realidad.**

**La lujuria era el instinto humano más traicionero, pues era causa de muchas de las miserias del ser humano. Edward siempre se había considerado por encima**

**de aquella debilidad egoísta.**

**Como jeque de Dhurahn así tenía que ser. Aun así, era consciente de que, durante unos minutos, el deseo que había sentido por aquella mujer a la que había abrazado y besado le había hecho olvidarse de todo, incluso de su puesto.**

**Cualquier otro hombre se habría encogido de hombros y se habría dicho que era un ser humano y que tenía derecho a sentir lo que había sentido, pero Edward era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir ser tan vulnerable y tan proclive a la fragilidad.**

**Según sus estándares, se había comportado mal, no había estado a la altura.**

**Tal vez para otros no fuera tan grave, pero para él lo que había sucedido era imperdonable.**

**No era el único que creía que un hombre tenía que demostrar que podía soportar las pruebas más duras para realmente poder decir que era un hombre de verdad y un buen líder.**

**El desierto también lo creía así. El desierto sacaba los puntos más fuertes y los más débiles de una persona. A Edward le gustaba pasar tiempo en el desierto porque le servía para replantearse quién era en realidad, pero en aquellos**

**momentos no estaba seguro de querer someterse a aquella prueba, pues había deseado a una mujer y temía no ser ya uno con el desierto.**

**Lo que tenía que hacer era olvidarse de aquella mujer para siempre y sanar su orgullo como mejor pudiera, pero no podía. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Por mucho que lo había intentado, no había conseguido dormir del tirón desde que había tenido lugar aquel incidente.**

**Lo cierto era que temía dormirse profundamente y soñar con ella. Durante el día, conseguía controlar el deseo que sentía por aquella desconocida, pero por la noche se le podía ir de las manos si no tenía cuidado.**

**Cada vez que bajaba la guardia, se encontraba pensando en ella y, como si de una horrible pesadilla se tratara, se imaginaba agarrándola con la intención de apartarla de su cuerpo y terminando abrazándola con fuerza.**

**¿Cómo era posible que una desconocida hubiera podido invadir el lugar más privado y guardado de su corazón y de su mente? ¿Cómo era posible que lo persiguiera y lo atormentara de aquella manera?**

**Edward tenía previsto irse cuando se pusiera el sol para poder viajar aprovechando las frescas horas de la noche, pero antes tenía que hacer una cosa.**

**Emmett y su mujer ocupaban un ala del palacio nueva que había diseñado su hermano antes de casarse, y Edward ocupaba la parte antigua del palacio, la zona en la que habían vivido los monarcas de Dhurahn durante muchas generaciones. Allí, recibía en audiencia pública a todo aquel que tuviera algo**

**que comentarle y allí se sentía arropado y acompañado por sus antepagados.**

**Allí estaba su formidable bisabuelo, compañero de Lawrence de Arabia, que había luchado con gallardía para defender sus derechos dinásticos; su abuela francesa, tan elegante y culta, de la que había heredado su gusto por el arte y**

**el diseño; y sus padres, por supuesto. Su padre, tan fuerte, sabio y cariñoso con su pueblo, y su madre, siempre riendo, que había llenado su vida de felicidad, alegría y las tradiciones de su país de origen.**

**En aquella estancia en la que se encontraba en aquellos momentos siempre había tenido la sensación de no estar nunca solo, pero ahora, debido a aquel incidente del que no se podía olvidar, aquella sensación había desaparecido y sentía un vacío interior del que no podía escapar.**

**Edward era consciente de que, si cerrase los ojos, podría percibir la textura de los rizos de aquella mujer, el olor de su piel, el calor de su aliento y, sobre todo, podría volver a ver sus ojos café, aquellos ojos que eran del mismo color**

**Que el café.**

**Edward sabía que un hombre podía volverse loco mirando aquel cielo durante ****demasiado tiempo y supuso que lo mismo podría sucederle si se mirara en aquellos ojos. ¿Sería aquello lo que le había sucedido? Edward apartó aquel pensamiento de**

**su mente. Era un hombre moderno nacido en la era de la ciencia, así que estaba convencido de que el hecho de haber dado la vuelta a la esquina y haberse encontrado con una joven desconocida a la que había besado no era cosa del destino.**

**A menos que él quisiera tomárselo así, claro.**

**Lo cierto era que no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni siquiera en sueños. Su recuerdo le atormentaba... su olor, la suavidad de la piel de su brazo, su cuerpo, su respiración y el intenso calor que se había producido cuando sus labios habían entrado en contacto.**

**Edward se dijo que solamente había sido un beso, nada más. No había sido nada. La mujer a la que se lo había dado ni siquiera le gustaba, no era su tipo físicamente. Edward estaba acostumbrado a acostarse con mujeres altas, rubias y distantes, mujeres capaces de satisfacerle físicamente, pero incapaces de llegar a él emocionalmente.**

**Edward no había olvidado que amar a una mujer con todo su corazón llevaba inevitablemente al dolor, pues, tarde o temprano, lo abandonaba. Lo había aprendido cuando su madre había muerto, y estaba decidido a no volver a pasar jamás por aquella agonía, así que lo único que podía hacer era no amar.**

**Se avergonzaba al recordar la cantidad de noches que se había despertado llorando y gritando el nombre de su madre. Un hombre de catorce años no podía llorar como un niño de cuatro. La debilidad emocional no tenía cabida en él. Se lo había repetido en muchas ocasiones durante muchos años y le había**

**dado resultado hasta que, de repente, se había chocado con una desconocida en el pasillo de un hotel y la máscara que con tanto cuidado había confeccionado se había caído, revelando el vacío y la necesidad que llevaba dentro.**

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Merece un review?

Bessos,

Gabylor


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, ahora toca capitulo 2…disfruten :D**

**Bella se metió en la sofisticada ducha de la que disponía en el "baño" anexo a su tienda. Estaba enjabonándose el cuerpo y teniendo mucho cuidado de no desperdiciar agua aunque le habían asegurado que, gracias a las plantas de desalinización que el gobernador de Zuran había puesto en marcha, no había escasez, ya que la llevaban todos los días en contenedores enormes hasta el campamento.**

**Bella estaba encantada porque le habían dado el trabajo y ahora formaba**

**parte del equipo de cartógrafos, antropólogos, analistas, geólogos e**

**historiadores contratados para realizar un proyecto de lo más interesante.**

**Bella era cartógrafa y formaba parte del grupo que estaba revisando las**

**fronteras y las rutas de las caravanas de camellos de aquella zona del mundo tan antigua y mágica. Cada vez que pensaba en la región vacía se estremecía de placer. Siempre había querido ir al Golfo, desde que había leído a Gertrude Bell. Sam compartía alojamiento con Ángela Webber, pero la joven geóloga estadounidense se había hecho un corte en un píe hacía dos días y estaba hospitalizada en Zuran.**

**Había habido otras personas que habían dibujado mapas y habían explorado la región vacía antes que ellos, buscando rutas y ciudades escondidas. Gracias a su trabajo, las fronteras entre los tres estados árabes presentes en la zona estaban claras.**

**Sin embargo, los gobernantes de esos tres estados, cuyas relaciones eran maravillosas, habían decidido recurrir a la tecnología más moderna para ver si había habido cambios en esas fronteras debidos a las tormentas de arena de los últimos cincuenta años.**

**Bella ya había cenado. El campamento estaba en silencio mientras se secaba y pasaba a su tienda, provista de un buen aire acondicionado y de preciosas alfombras de seda. Había varias camas bajas llenas de cojines de terciopelo y olía de maravilla gracias a unos incensarios que exhalaban increíbles perfumes.**

**Resultaba de lo más exótica la combinación entre la modernidad y la**

**tradición beduina, esa especie de lujo surrealista atrapaba inmediatamente los sentidos y lo hacía con la misma fuerza con la que atrapaba el desierto.**

**Algunos miembros del equipo opinaban que el desierto era demasiado duro, pero a Bella le estaba encantando, pues poseía una arrogancia que la tenía anonadada y una ferocidad que decía «acéptame como soy porque no pienso cambiar". Además, le parecía que había algo en el que era eterno y poderoso y tan bello que con sólo mirarlo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.**

**Aun así, sabía que el desierto también podía ser cruel, pues había visto**

**halcones revoloteando en círculos en el cielo sobre los cadáveres de pequeños animales que no habían podido superar las temperaturas.**

**Además, los conductores árabes que tenían contratados porque ellos no**

**estaban autorizados a conducir solos les habían contado que la arena del**

**desierto se podía tragar un convoy entero sin dejar rastro. También les habían contado que había oasis que aparecían y desaparecían y tribus tan conectadas con el desierto que sus líderes sólo se regían por la ley del más fuerte.**

**Uno de aquellos líderes iba a llegar al campamento al día siguiente, según**

**decía todo el mundo. El príncipe Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, jeque de**

**Dhurahn, era por lo visto un hombre muy respetado y admirado por los demás.**

**Eso quería decir que debía de ser muy fuerte, porque los hombres del desierto sólo respetaban a los que habían demostrado su fuerza genuina.**

**Se trataba de una raza aparte compuesta por unos pocos elegidos y todos**

**ellos eran dignos y orgullosos.**

**Cuando se había ido a acostar después de cenar estaba muy cansada, pero ahora se había desvelado completamente y todo porque se empeñaba en pensar en un beso del que tendría que haberse olvidado hacía semanas. Aquello había sucedido hacía tres meses. Para ser exactos, tres meses, una semana y cuatro días y medio. Sí, aquél era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se había chocado con aquel desconocido y lo había besado.**

**Pero no podía, no debía, obsesionarse por un beso. Sí, se habían besado con curiosidad, era cierto. Era evidente que los dos se había sentido excitados por las diferencias culturales.**

**Eso era lo que Bella se había dicho varias veces y se habría convencido de no haber sido porque, inmediatamente después de que sucediera, se había dicho que se acababa de enamorar, que había conocido al hombre de su vida y que jamás lo olvidaría.**

**Había sido una locura, pero que hubiera sucedido le había parecido digno de las mil y una noches o, por lo menos, se lo había parecido en el momento.**

**Ahora, le parecía que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de aquella**

**situación tan bochornosa.**

**¿Y bochornosa por qué'? ¿Acaso besar a un desconocido era como para**

**avergonzarse? No, menudo pensamiento tan obsoleto. Era mucho mejor**

**admitir la verdad.**

**Y la verdad era que le había encantado la experiencia.**

**Bella se dijo, enfadada consigo misma, que solamente había sido un beso; pero sabía que un simple beso se olvidaba con facilidad, un simple beso no se enterraba en los sentidos tan profundamente que el mero hecho de respirar en un momento inconsciente era suficiente para volver a despertar los sentimientos que el beso había hecho surgir. Un simple beso no hacía que una persona se despertara porque se estaba**

**ahogando en la nostalgia, un simple beso no poseía a una persona, y así era como ella se sentía en aquellos momentos, poseída.**

**Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando de nuevo en el hilo de**

**pensamiento en el que no debía entrar.**

**Tenía veinticuatro años, era una profesional cualificada y ejercía una**

**profesión muy exigente. Por eso había rechazado deliberadamente la**

**distracción de las relaciones físicas y emocionales con el sexo opuesto y le había ido bien hasta el momento, pero ahora era como si todo lo que se**

**hubiera estado negando durante varios años demandara su atención con fuerza, era como sí la mujer que había en ella estuviera pidiendo su**

**recompensa por haber sabido esperar.**

**Sí, eso era. Bella se sintió aliviada. Lo que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el hombre en cuestión, no estaba así por él aunque...**

**¿Aunque qué? Aunque recordaba perfectamente su cuerpo, sus músculos, su aliento y los latidos de su corazón, recordaba perfectamente el beso y se sentía como si el destino la hubiera agarrado de la mano y la hubiera llevado a encontrarse cara a cara con su alma gemela.**

**Seguro que no habría tenido que enfrentarse a una intensidad emocional de aquella envergadura si se hubiera quedado en Inglaterra. Sus padres, cariñosos pero muy pragmáticos, no le habían enseñado a lidiar con aquellas cosas.**

**Bella se puso a recordar el beso, el momento en el que había mirado a aquel hombre a los ojos y había sabido que su vida no volvería a ser la misma; que, de alguna manera que no alcanzaba a comprender, a partir de aquel momento era suya.**

**Bella recordaba el incidente como un momento increíblemente erótico,**

**pero se dijo que era su imaginación, que añadía cosas cada vez que lo**

**recordaba. El hecho de que siguiera recordando algo que debería haber**

**olvidado a las pocas horas de haber sucedido quería decir que tenía demasiada imaginación.**

**Además, lo más probable era que no volviera a ver a ese hombre en la vida, ¿Qué posibilidades había de volver a ver a un desconocido con el que se había tropezado por casualidad en el pasillo de un hotel de otro país?**

**En lugar de estar pensando en él, debería estar pensando en que al día**

**siguiente el jeque Garrett bin Tanner, primo y representante del rey de Zuran y que había estado en el campamento desde el inicio del proyecto, le entregaría el control al príncipe Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, jeque de Dhurahn, que, a su vez, transcurridos tres meses, se lo pasaría al representante del emir de Khulua.**

**Bella no sabía nada del jeque de Dhurahn, pero esperaba sinceramente que fuera tan agradable como su antecesor, diplomático de carrera, porque ya tenía suficiente con tener que trabajar con un compañero que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible.**

**Bella suspiró.**

**Desde que había llegado hacía dos semanas a sustituir a un compañero que se había tenido que ir a casa por motivos personales. Mike Newton le había estado poniendo la zancadilla. Se trataba de un joven dos años menor que ella y que acababa de terminar la carrera.**

**Al principio, Bella había creído que la costumbre que tenía Mike de**

**cuestionar todo lo que ella decía y hacía era producto de su juventud y de la necesidad de llamar la atención, así que no le había hecho mucho caso, pues había creído que pronto se daría cuenta de que tenían que trabajar en equipo y no competir entre ellos; pero, en lugar de ir a mejor, las cosas iban cada día a peor, pues Mike la criticaba continuamente.**

**Cuando se habían conocido, Bella le había dicho que le producía mucho interés el nacimiento del río que fluía desde allí a lo largo de todo Dhurahn.**

**Desde aquel momento, Mike no había parado de hacer referencias a aquel**

**asunto, dejando entrever que Bella aprovechaba el tiempo de trabajo para**

**intentar localizar dicho lugar, descuidando así su labor, lo que no era cierto en absoluto.**

**Varios siglos antes, los antepasados del actual jeque de Dhurahn, que eran nómadas del desierto, se habían visto sorprendidos por una tormenta y se habían perdido. Tras varios días deambulando entre la arena, sin agua, le habían rezado a Alá para que los salvara. Cuando terminaron sus plegarias, su líder levantó la mirada y vio a un pájaro sobre unas rocas, lo que lo llevó a concluir que, si había vida, tenía que haber agua cerca.**

**Contaba la leyenda que, en aquel momento, el hombre había apoyado la**

**mano sobre unas rocas y que, milagrosamente, había comenzado a brotar**

**agua. Aquella agua se había convertido en un río caudaloso que había**

**abastecido a todo Dhurahn, la tierra que aquel hombre había reclamado para su pueblo.**

**Bella sabía que el río discurría de manera subterránea durante cientos de**

**millas antes de llegar a Dhurahn y que la leyenda debía de haber nacido**

**cuando se había abierto de alguna manera un manantial en la tierra del que, efectivamente, había brotado el agua.**

**¡Estaba amaneciendo!**

**En el desierto, aquello era un verdadero espectáculo, así que Edward paró el todoterreno que conducía parar disfrutar de él.**

**Hacía un rato que se había separado del resto del convoy para adentrarse en el desierto mientras los demás se dirigían al campamento, situado muy cerca del nacimiento del río que confería a su reino la fertilidad y la riqueza de la que disfrutaba.**

**Sus antepasados habían tenido que luchar durante mucho tiempo para tener acceso a aquella agua y se habían disputado, desgraciadamente, varias guerras con los reinos vecinos hasta que, finalmente, los soberanos habían decidido sentarse a negociar y habían encontrado una solución beneficiosa para todos.**

**Edward recordó la cantidad de veces que su padre le había contado entre risas que su bisabuelo había conseguido quedarse con aquella franja de tierra en la que estaba el nacimiento del río porque se había enamorado apasionadamente de la hija del diplomático inglés que debía mediar en las negociaciones.**

**Lord Jasper Whitlock no había podido negarle a su hija su ayuda al ver que estaba completamente convencida de quedarse con el salvaje árabe del que se había enamorado locamente.**

**Edward volvió a poner su coche en marcha y se dispuso a bajar la empinada duna que tenía ante sí y que lo conduciría hasta el oasis en el que estaba acampado el equipo científico. A su madre siempre le había encantado aquel oasis y Edward había hecho todo lo que había podido para preservarlo tal y como estaba y que no cayera en manos de gente sin escrúpulos que no tuviera miramientos a la hora de explotarlo como atracción turística.**

**El oasis en sí era una poza profunda y tranquila que reflejaba el color del**

**cielo y que estaba rodeada de plantas exuberantes en las que descansaban las aves migratorias. Los beduinos llevaban allí a beber a sus rebaños y celebraban allí sus ferias comerciales anuales y sus bodas.**

**Era un lugar de celebración de la vida, simbolizada por el propio oasis, y a**

**Edward le solía encantar ir allí; pero, por alguna razón, en esta ocasión no se sentía tranquilo.**

**Sentía un vacío en su interior que le dolía. ¿Cómo era posible estar sintiendo aquello cuando no lo quería sentir? Desde adolescente, se había convencido de que podía controlar sus emociones y ahora no podía aceptar que sus defensas emocionales habían caído.**

**No era posible.**

**Aunque jamás lo había admitido ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su hermano**

**Emmett, el dolor de perder a sus padres le había asustado tanto que había**

**decidido enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Al principio, había justificado su actitud diciéndose que era el nuevo jeque de Dhurahn y que tenía que mostrarse fuerte ante su gente para que pudieran confiar en él. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse fuerte ante ellos si por las noches lloraba en su habitación por haber perdido a su padre y a su madre? Por el bien de su pueblo y de su reino, se obligó a separar el amor que había sentido por su madre y el dolor que le había producido perderla.**

**Había concluido que era un hombre débil y, por tanto, y por el bien de su**

**pueblo, no debía permitirse jamás enamorarse, ya que, si se enamoraba algún día y la mujer elegida lo abandonaba, no estaba seguro de poder anteponer sus deberes a sus sentimientos.**

**Aquella decisión que había tomado roto de dolor en el jardín privado de su madre le seguía pareciendo igual de válida. Su padre había adorado a su madre, pero Edward creía que de haber sobrevivido al accidente, no se habría convertido en un viudo llorón; habría seguido siendo el soberano fuerte que siempre había sido, porque así se lo exigía su destino.**

**Aquel mismo día Edward había decidido cerrar las puertas de su corazón para no enamorarse jamás.**

**El hecho de estar pensando constantemente en una mujer a la que no**

**conocía de nada y a la que sólo había visto una vez en su vida lo tenía**

**completamente confundido, tanto que había llegado a pensar que la mujer lo había planeado todo para excitarlo.**

**Bella se había despertado hacía más de una hora, cuando había amanecido, y no se había podido volver a dormir. Podría haberse intentado engañar diciéndose que era por Mike, pero no habría sido cierto.**

**En eso estaba pensando mientras se ponía la túnica tradicional negra que las mujeres musulmanas llevaban y que le parecía de lo más cómodo para protegerse del sol y de la arena mientras trabajaba.**

**Una vez vestida, salió de su tienda. En otra época, todos los habitantes del oasis ya habrían estado despiertos y trabajando para aprovechar las horas de la mañana, pero, al tener aire acondicionado, no hacía falta madrugar tanto, así que Bella supuso que tendría el oasis para ella sola.**

**Había un sendero que discurría cerca del agua. Bella lo tomó, pues le**

**gustaba ir a ver beber a los animales. A medida que se iba aproximando, una bandada de palomas emprendió el vuelo.**

**Al tomar una curva, se paró en seco y se quedó mirando con incredulidad a un hombre que había frente a ella. Al instante, sintió que el corazón**

**comenzaba a latirle de manera acelerada.**

—**Tú —suspiró.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece un review?**

**Bessos,**

**Gabylor**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Capítulo 3 aquí…disfruten :D

QUÉ EXTRAÑO resulta reconocer a una persona y que el cuerpo reaccione inmediatamente», pensó Sam mientras se quedaba mirando fijamente al hombre que tenía delante.

Era más alto de lo que recordaba, y sabía que tenía apariencia viril, pero no lo fuertes que eran sus músculos.

Bella dudó, sobrepasada por la intensidad de su deseo y de su excitación emocional y sexual y dividida entre salir corriendo y ceder ante ella. Jamás le había sucedido algo así y por eso no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Cómo era posible sentir lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Cómo era posible que lo que más deseara del mundo fuera acercarse a él y permanecer a su lado para siempre?

Era una locura... peligrosa.

Bella se dijo que, si tenía sentido común, no debería estar pensando en aquellas cosas, pero, cuando su mirada se posó en aquellos labios, se olvidó del sentido común. Nada importaba, sólo el río de lava dulce que sentía en el interior de su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Estaba sorprendida y encantada. Debía de estar soñando. Se encontraba en un lugar mágico en el que los sueños más secretos de una persona, de repente, se hacían realidad.

Bella se dijo que no quería despertar jamás. ¿Por qué había pasado tantas horas intentando convencerse de que lo que había sucedido no había sido nada? ¿Por qué no había tenido más fe en lo que había sentido?

Evidentemente, el sí lo había hecho porque había llegado hasta allí, la había encontrado, había ido a buscarla.

Bella sintió que la felicidad la embargaba por completo.

Edward se sintió como si se hubiera vuelto una estatua de piedra. Bueno, de piedra exactamente no porque, si fuera de piedra, no podría estar sintiendo aquella aguda e intensa punzada de necesidad que lo impulsaba a abrazarla y

a hacerla suya, a ceder ante aquellas imágenes de sus cuerpos juntos, desnudos, piel con piel. Vio la cabeza de Bella echada hacia atrás en éxtasis mientras él la acariciaba, le separaba las piernas y la penetraba como ella le suplicaba que hiciera, una y otra vez, con tremendo erotismo. Ella gritaba de placer hasta que le tocaba a él llegar al orgasmo y, mientras la satisfacción lo emborrachaba, Edward se dio cuenta de que por muchas veces que repitiera aquello jamás sería suficiente.

El miedo del adolescente que fue se tradujo en furia y Edward decidió que tenía que huir de aquella mujer.

Bella no podía contener sus emociones, temblaba de pies a cabeza como una gacela que sabe que su depredador está cerca. En breve, el desconocido iría hacia ella, la tomaría entre sus brazos y luego...

Bella comenzó a acelerar el paso hacia él porque necesitaba tocarlo y que la tocara. Su emoción apenas contenida se tornó incredulidad cuando, justo cuando estaba llegando a él, el desconocido se giró de repente y le dio la espalda para alejarse.

Bella sintió que el dolor y la confusión se apoderaban de ella y la dejaban insegura y desesperada.

De repente, apareció otro hombre, un hombre que hizo una reverencia ante el desconocido y lo llamó «alteza».

¿Alteza?

El desconocido se giró hacia ella de nuevo y le clavó sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda. Bella se quedó traspuesta y no se pudo mover hasta que ambos hombres hubieron desaparecido.

Bella se miró en el espejo. Estaba pálida. Si no iba al comedor con todo el mundo se iba a quedar sin desayunar y, además, seguramente alguien vendría a buscarla para ver si se encontraba mal.

¿Mal?

Bella se estremeció.

Se encontraba fatal.

¿De verdad lo había visto junto al oasis o habían sido imaginaciones suyas?

—Bella... Por fin. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte por si te habías dormido.

El nerviosismo combinado con el reproche que Bella detectó en la voz de Irina, una de las analistas, hizo que se disculpara.

—Lo siento...

—Como nunca has faltado a desayunar y el jeque Tanner nos ha dicho que el jeque de Dhurahn ha llegado y que vamos a ser todos presentados a el de manera formal, me estaba preocupando por ti.

Por lo menos, Bella sabía ahora por que había aparecido su desconocido en el oasis. Debía de formar parte del entorno del jeque de Dhurahn. Haberlo visto de repente la había dejado completamente sorprendida y el hecho de que él hubiera fingido no reconocerla y se hubiera alejado le había dolido. Que ridículo haber creído que la había ido a buscar.

Cuando el desconocido hubo desaparecido en compañía del otro hombre, Bella había tardado varios minutos en poderse mover y, cuando había llegado a su tienda, lo había hecho marcada y con náuseas.

Se dijo una y otra vez que había sido una alucinación propia del desierto, que eran tantas las ganas que tenía de verlo que lo había imaginado todo.

Fuera lo que fuese, al principio, se había sentido aliviada de haber quedado completamente desmadejada por la sorpresa, sin fuerzas, pues eso le había impedido salir corriendo detrás de él, o de la alucinación, lo que habría resultado todavía más humillante.

Una vez en su tienda, se había dejado caer sobre una silla y había intentado dilucidar y entender que estaba sucediendo. No se consideraba una mujer que se dejara llevar por la necesidad emocional y sexual hasta el punto de que aquella fuerza la bloqueara y amenazara con hacerle perder el control.

¿Cómo era posible que un solo beso le estuviera causando cambios de personalidad tan abruptos? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera creído tontamente que lo suyo había sido amor a primera vista? ¿Cómo había podido creer que eran almas gemelas?

Bella se sentía nerviosa y exhausta tanto física como emocionalmente, se sentía como si hubiera pasado por una gripe muy fuerte y se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas. A lo mejor era eso, a lo mejor alguien había aislado el virus de la

atracción sexual y lo estaba experimentando con víctimas que no sabían nada, haciéndoles tener alucinaciones.

Bella se dijo a sí misma que no debía pensar tonterías y siguió a Irina hacia la enorme tienda que utilizaban para las reuniones y para información en general. Al llegar, la analista fue a sentarse, naturalmente, con su marido, otro

de los miembros del equipo, y Bella vio con horror que el único sitio que quedaba vacío era al lado de Mike.

Mientras se sentaba, se dio cuenta de que Mike la miraba con aire superior y fue entonces cuando se percató de que todo el mundo estaba vestido de manera formal, o todo lo formal que se podía estar vestido allí. Los hombres se habían puesto pantalones de tela largos y camisas y las mujeres camisas con

manga: incluso algunas se habían tapado la cabeza.

Les habían dicho en una de las reuniones de orientación que el jeque de Zuran no esperaba que siguieran las normas árabes a la hora de vestir, pero que otros tal vez sí se lo exigieran.

¿Acaso les habrían indicado que el jeque de Dhurahn quería que vistieran de manera más formal? Bella se sintió incómoda ataviada con su camiseta de tirantes y sus patita Jones de bolsillos que le permitían trabajar de manera muy cómoda. Sin embargo, se dijo que ya era demasiado tarde para preocuparse

por su apariencia ya que estaban entrando y acomodándose dos hombres.

Uno de ellos era el jeque Tanner y el otro...

Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, se quedaba en silencio y volvía a dar otro vuelco como si fuera una boxeadora a la que acabaran de dejar fuera de combate.

No podía ser, pero era. El hombre que acompañaba al jeque Tanner y al que este último estaba tratando con tanta reverencia era el hombre al que Bella había visto hacía un rato, el hombre al que había besado en el pasillo del hotel de Zuran.

Así que no había sido una alucinación.

Bella no sabía si sentirse contenta o triste por ello.

Ahora, comprendía perfectamente que su acompañante lo hubiera llamado

«Alteza».

Bella sintió de repente que Mike le daba un codazo en las costillas y se percató de que todos se estaban poniendo en pie e inclinando la cabeza.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguió ponerse en pie en el momento en que el jeque Tnner estaba presentando al recién llegado como Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, jeque de Dhurahn. Así que era el jeque de Dhurahn, el príncipe Edward Cullen Masen.

No era una alucinación ni era un hombre normal y corriente, Era un príncipe.

Bella estaba más sorprendida que nunca.

Ahora comprendía por qué no la había querido saludar aquella mañana. Era al gobernante de un estado árabe y ella no era nadie. Sin duda, había sido por eso. Sin duda, la había besado como quien agarra un higo de la higuera y se lo lleva a la boca para disfrutar de su dulzor para, después de haberlo probado,

tirarlo al suelo sin miramientos y olvidarse de él.

Dos sirvientes del rey de Zuran estaban pasando bandejas con café y dulces.

Sobre el estrado, al jeque de Dhurahn también le estaban sirviendo café. Bella observó cómo el monarca se subía la manga de su túnica negra bordada con hilo de oro, que llevaba sobre una camisa blanca impecable, dejando al descubierto un antebrazo bronceado y musculoso.

Al instante, sintió que la frente se le perlaba de sudor y volvió a sentir náuseas. Se apresuró a decirse que era porque todavía no había desayunado, pero sabía que no era así.

—Ahora que ha llegado éste va a haber un poco más de acción por aquí —comentó James sirviéndose varios dulces— Según tengo entendido, tiene sus propias razones para querer estar aquí y es hombre acostumbrado a conseguir siempre lo que quiere.

Sí, Bella estaba completamente de acuerdo en ello.

El jeque de Dhurahn se puso en pie para hablar y se dirigió a ellos con un acento británico perfecto para dejarles claro lo que ya sabían: el objetivo de su trabajo no era redefinir ni cuestionar la validez de las fronteras existentes, sino estudiar el efecto del desierto en ellas.

—Qué curiosa esa advertencia de que no debemos cuestionar las fronteras que ya existen, ¿no te parece? —le dijo Mike a Bella en voz baja.

—No, no me parece extraño —contestó ella—. Es lo que nos llevan diciendo desde el principio.

No le apetecía nada tener que oír a Mike, no quería que se

le pusiera en medio y le impidiera ver al príncipe; aunque, por otra parte, era completamente patético aquel comportamiento de adolescente que se muere por ver y oír al chico que le gusta.

El jeque Tanner anunció que todos iban a ser presentados al jeque de Dhurahn, así que todo el mundo se puso en pie y formó una fila.

Bella miró de reojo hacía la salida trasera de la tienda. Estaba más cerca de ella que del estrado y no le costaría nada salir sin que nadie la viera, pero sabía que sería una grave falta de protocolo, casi un insulto, así que se puso en la cola junto a Mike.

La siguiente era ella. Hasta el momento, Bella había conseguido evitar mirar directamente al nuevo jeque, pero aquello no había evitado que el corazón le latiera aceleradamente y que le sudaran las palmas de las manos.

Se sentía incómoda llevando los hombros al descubierto y se preguntó si el desconocido creería que había elegido vestirse así deliberadamente para que se fijara en ella o para hacer patente que tenía ciertos privilegios.

Mike estaba inclinando la cabeza. Bella oyó que se reía y, para su horror, vio que se giraba hacia ella.

—Yo en su lugar, a esta cartógrafa no le quitaría el ojo de encima; ha estado buscando el nacimiento de su río. Seguro que no tarda mucho en querer cambiar las fronteras. Ya sabe cómo son las mujeres.

Bella sintió que se estremecía de incredulidad y de indignación ante aquel comentario que revelaba tan poco compañerismo. Lo que acababa de hacer era dejarla por una persona que podía causar problemas, hacer ver que era una persona dispuesta a olvidarse de los consejos que les habían dado desde el principio. Bella estuvo a punto de decir que todo aquello no era cierto, pero se mordió la lengua. No tenía que justificarse y no lo iba a hacer. Además, aquello no habría hecho sino empeorar su posición.

Ignorando a Mike, inclinó la cabeza ante el jeque.

—Alteza, se perfectamente cuál es el trabajo que estoy desempeñando aquí y le agradezco a usted y a los demás jeques el haberme dado la oportunidad de trabajar en el desierto. Es una oportunidad y un privilegio único poder aprender de su misterio.

Sin esperar a ver la reacción que sus palabras estaban produciendo, esperó a que otra persona ocupara su lugar frente al jeque de Dhurahn, pero no pudo evitar levantar los ojos, pues quería mirarlo, quería volver a ver a aquel hombre del pasillo que la había besado con tanta sensualidad.

Pero ya no era él.

Ahora era un jeque árabe, gobernador de un estado árabe, un hombre que le estaba diciendo con la mirada que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con ella. Bella comprendió que se negaba a mostrar que la conocía y aquello confirmó lo que temía. Por supuesto, la había reconocido aquella mañana en el

oasis, pero con su actitud le estaba dejando muy claro que él era el jeque de Dhurahn y que ella era una europea a la que habría preferido no conoce nunca.

Bella se entristeció profundamente al darse cuenta de que aquel hombre era capaz de disfrutar en privado de las ventajas sexuales que le daba su poder y su puesto, pero no de reconocer en público a la mujer con la que los había disfrutado.

Que ingenua había sido.

Seguro que durante todas aquellas semanas, mientras ella soñaba estúpidamente con él el habría estado dando rienda suelta a su deseo sexual con otras mujeres. Seguro que para un hombre así una mujer no era más que un cuerpo bonito que se podía utilizar y olvidar.

Edward se dijo que lo que lo estaba abrasando por dentro era alivio. Alivio porque ahora tenía una buena razón para tratar a aquella mujer con desdén, para sospechar de ella, para no volver a ceder al deseo físico que sentía por ella. Porque sólo era físico, por supuesto.

Todo el mundo había abandonado la tienda. Bella buscó a Mike. No le había dicho nada frente al jeque, pero tenía muy claro que quería hablar con él sobre el comentario que había hecho y, cuanto antes, mejor.

Cuando lo vio, fue hacia él,

—¿Qué te parece nuestro nuevo jefe? —le preguntó él como si nada.

Bella ignoró su comentario.

—¿Por qué has intentado dejarme ante el jeque como si yo cuestionara la legalidad de los derechos que tiene su país sobre el río, cuando los dos sabemos que yo no he hecho nunca eso? —le preguntó con frialdad.

—Venga ya, que sólo ha sido una broma —contestó Mike encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿Que os pasa a las mujeres que os lo tomáis todo tan en serio y os ponéis tan emocionales? ¿Son las hormonas? Ahora disfrutáis de la igualdad que tanto habéis pedido, y la igualdad significa que...

—Se perfectamente lo que significa la igualdad —lo interrumpió Bella muy seria.

Quería que Mike contestara a su pregunta, pero su compañero se giró y se acercó a otros hombres. Bella se preguntó si lo hacía buscando el apoyo de otros machos y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sentirse todavía más insultada y generar una discusión que no le hubiera aportado nada.

Al fin y al cabo, le había dejado claro que se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho y que no le había gustado en absoluto. Haberse embarcado en una disputa infantil con él le habría restado profesionalidad y ella se consideraba una gran profesional.

Aun así, la sonrisa de superioridad y triunfo que Mike lucía en sus labios le escocía, pero se dijo que no había ido hasta allí para ponerse a discutir con un colega que tenía problemas que arreglar consigo mismo.

Era evidente que Mike no sabía lo que era trabajar con mujeres en igualdad de condiciones.

Así que Bella echó los hombros hacia atrás y salió muy digna de la tienda.

Sabiendo que aquel día se hacía el traspaso de responsabilidades había pensado no salir a hacer trabajo de campo, sino quedarse frente al ordenador comparando la información que había reunido con la que tenía el sistema GPS.

Lo cierto era que los equipos que les habían dado para trabajar, ordenadores muy potentes conectados a Internet funcionaban de maravilla. Sam sabía que, en cuanto llegara a su tienda, podría acceder a la información que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, en cuanto entró en Internet, fue directamente a un potente buscador y tecleó el nombre del jeque de Dhurahn.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece un review?

Bessos,

Gabylor


	5. Chapter 5

**LAS FORMALIDADES habían terminado y el jeque Tanner y sus acompañantes se habían ido de vuelta a Zuran. La gente de Edward estaba ocupada familiarizándose con el lugar y el tenía los últimos informes del equipo que estaba trabajando en el proyecto.**

**Debería estar leyéndolos, sobre todo el de cierta persona que podía suponer un peligro para él y para su país, pero estaba estudiando el mapa del campamento y la lista de los que vivían en él.**

**De repente, frunció el ceño, se puso en pie, se acercó a la salida y apartó la tela que hacía las veces de puerta, haciendo que el militar que estaba de guardia diera un respingo.**

**La tienda de Edward estaba apartada de las demás, detrás de unas palmeras, cerca del agua y rodeada de las tiendas de su gente. Un poco más allá, estaban las tiendas del equipo científico, dispuestas en hileras, y en el centro, las tiendas comunales.**

**Según había estado mirando, la tienda de la señorita Isabella Swan estaba bastante alejada de la suya, pero también daba al agua por la parte de atrás.**

**Lo último que esperaba cuando había llegado aquella mañana había sido verla allí. La había reconocido al instante, por supuesto, y todavía sentía la sorpresa en sus carnes. Como de costumbre, cuando se veía obligado a recordar el beso, una fuerza poderosa lo impelía a negar lo mucho que le había**

**afectado.**

**Para empezar, era impensable que él, una persona a la que no le gustaba nada la actitud moderna hacia el sexo sin ataduras, se hubiera visto involucrada en una situación así. Debía concentrarse en la debilidad de la que había hecho gala al haber permitido que sucediera algo así. Pero no podía obligar a su cuerpo a olvidarse de ella.**

**Todavía más indeseable era el impacto emocional que aquel acontecimiento había tenido en el, ya que había abierto la compuerta de la inseguridad que la pérdida de su madre le había conllevado.**

**Edward se sentía por dentro como si estuviera librando una lucha consigo mismo. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar que en el deseo que sentía por Bella Swan,**

**Emmett lo había llamado por teléfono para decirle que le habían informado de que el emir de Khulua tenía un as en la manga para negociar con los otros dos países. Por lo visto, estaba pagando a un miembro del equipo que estaba trabajando en el desierto para que dijera que Dhurahn se había apropiado**

**durante aquellos últimos cincuenta años de ciertas tierras sobre las que no tenía derechos. **

**Por supuesto, tal y como le había indicado su hermano y el ya sabía, el emir no tenía intención de llegar tan lejos como para reclamar esas tierras; era un hombre muy astuto y sabía que esa reclamación no se sostendría. Sin embargo, podría utilizar las leyes del protocolo árabe para presionar a Dhurahn y conseguir que le hiciera concesiones como recompensa pública por lo sucedido.**

**Eso significaría verse involucrados durante años en negociaciones inútiles, un juego muy sutil de política y poder que les encantaba a hombres como el emir.**

**Edward era consciente de que al rey de Zuran no le haría ninguna gracia verse involucrado en una situación así, sobre todo si afectaba al creciente desarrollo turístico de su reino. Además, Dhurahn se habían ofrecido voluntariamente como sede de la primera cumbre financiera independiente del mundo árabe y sabía que estaban siendo vigilados muy de cerca, así que no había cabida para aquellas negociaciones con el emir ni para posibles zancadillas.**

**Edward tenía muy claro que la persona a la que el emir estaba pagando era Bella Swan. Era cartógrafa. Por tanto, responsable de hacer mapas nuevos si se habían producido cambios en las fronteras compartidas. Según su colega, ya había comentado que dudaba de la validez de aquellas fronteras.**

**Ahora comprendía que el encuentro que se había producido entre ellos en Dhurahn no había tenido nada de casual. Sin duda, Bella lo había planeado todo. Seguro que quería iniciar con él una relación sexual para poder así complicar más el asunto. De haber compartido la cama con él, podría haber**

**dicho que Edward había admitido que había irregularidades en las fronteras.**

**Aunque no hubiera sido cierto, el emir podría haber utilizado sus palabras en su maquiavélico plan para causar incomodidad. En Oriente Medio, el honor y la buena fe eran de vital importancia y, una vez perdidos, era muy difícil recuperarlos.**

**¿De verdad Bella había creído que iba a resultar tan fácil engañarlo? ¿De verdad creía que iba a poder engañarla con un beso apasionado y con esa mirada que le había puesto como si acabara de encontrar a su media naranja?**

**¿Con cuántos hombres más habría practicado aquella mirada?**

**Edward sintió que el dolor se apoderaba de él y se preguntó qué castigo se merecía por haber sido tan débil como para mirarla a los ojos.**

**Sin embargo, ahora que sabía lo que sabía, ya no era vulnerable ante ella.**

**Era completamente imposible desearla ya. La traición de Bella era su salvación.**

**¿Salvación? Edward sintió que su orgullo se ponía en pie de guerra. Él no tenía que salvarse de personas como Bella Swan, una mujer sin principios que no dudaba en vender su cuerpo.**

**Sintió que de nuevo la furia se apoderaba de él. Imaginarse que Bella lo había creído tan ingenuo como para dejarse atrapar por unos besos y un posible encuentro sexual para manipularlo era inaceptable.**

**Seguro que estaba furiosa después de que su colega la hubiera**

**desenmascarado. A Edward le entraron ganas de ir a hablar con ella, pero sabía que no sería un movimiento muy inteligente por su parte.**

**De hacerlo, seguro que Bella correría a hablar con el emir, y su hermano y el habían decidido recabar todas las pruebas que pudieran de la actuación del emir e ir a hablar primero con el rey de Zuran antes de enfrentarse al emir.**

**De esa manera, no lo humillarían en público, pero le dejarían muy claro que habían descubierto sus planes. Edward estaba seguro de que, al hacerlo, el emir no tendría más remedio que echarse atrás.**

**Hasta ese momento. Edward tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba haciendo exactamente Bella Swan. Cuando lo tuviera claro, le haría admitir que el emir la estaba sobornando para que mintiera y dañara a Dhurahn.**

**Y sólo había una manera de hacerlo.**

**Si un hombre la había sobornado, otro podría sobornarla para que traicionara al primero, así que, aunque la idea le daba asco, lo que iba a hacer era acercarse a ella y hacerle creer que la deseaba, que estaba completamente loco por ella.**

**Bella se apartó el pelo de la cara y se frotó los ojos.**

**Sí cuatro meses antes alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a estar buscando en Internet para averiguar algo sobre la vida privada de un hombre que le había dejado muy claro que no quería hablar con ella, un hombre que no se parecía en nada al modelo con el que ella quería compartir su vida, se habría puesto a**

**la defensiva inmediatamente y habría rechazado la idea de plano.**

**Por supuesto, habría contestado, completamente convencida de ello, que estaba demasiado centrada y era demasiado moderna y pragmática como para perder el tiempo en algo tan estúpido. Entonces, una persona que se pasaba horas buscando en Internet, espiando patéticamente la vida de un desconocido, le habría parecido digna de compasión. ¿Y que esperaba encontrar? Sabía perfectamente lo que sentía el jeque de**

**Dhurahn por ella, así que lo que encontrara en Internet no iba a cambiar nada. ¿Se estaría obsesionando? ¿Qué más daba lo que hubiera en Internet sobre él?**

**No había cabida en su vida para ella.**

**Todo aquello era cierto, pero Bella no podía parar de buscar. Había algo en aquel hombre y en todo lo que lo rodeaba que hablaba de tentación, y no se podía resistir.**

**Había encontrado varias páginas web con la historia del estado Dhurahn.**

**Pero ninguna de ellas hablaba de la vida personal de su actual rey.**

**Incluso había encontrado una página en la que se describía un proyecto que tenía Dhurahn para crear un centro empresarial y financiero independiente en Oriente Medio. Por lo visto, ya había unos terrenos preparados para ello e incluso se podían ver los mapas y las maquetas.**

**También había encontrado todo tipo de información sobre las tradiciones del país y artículos de prensa haciéndose eco del proyecto en el que ella estaba participando coordinado por los tres estados fronterizos.**

**Pero nada sobre la vida privada del príncipe Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.**

**Ni siquiera una fotografía. Solamente una entrada en una enciclopedia virtual en la que se daba su fecha de nacimiento, los nombres de sus padres y de sus abuelos y la anécdota de que a los jeques de Dhurahn les gustaba casarse con mujeres europeas. Al leer aquello, Sam sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, pero se apresuró a decirse que era una ingenua. Enfadada consigo misma ante su estupidez, cerró la página y se puso a buscar información sobre Khulua.**

**Irina le había dicho que se trataba de un lugar maravilloso con unas ruinas que merecía la pena visitar y, como Bella tenía algunos días libres al mes siguiente, decidió plantearse ir al emirato vecino. Mientras mirada la página oficial y decidía que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, compró un billete de avión y**

**reservó habitación en un bonito hotel.**

**Una vez hecho eso, sacó el mapa de satélite de la zona en la que estaba trabajando. Como le ocurría siempre que miraba aquel mapa, se sintió atraída por la zona en la que estaba el nacimiento del río Dhurahni. Marcó aquella zona y la aumentó, fascinada y convencida de que en algún momento y por alguna**

**razón el curso del río había sido alterado no muy lejos de su nacimiento.**

**Sam era curiosa por naturaleza y se preguntaba por qué habría sido. No era muy lógico, lo que no hacía sino acrecentar su curiosidad. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no se dio cuenta, sentada de espaldas hacía la puerta, de que Edward entraba en su tienda y la observaba.**

**Sin embargo, cuando él comenzó a avanzar en su dirección, aunque no estaba haciendo ruido para alertarla de su presencia, Bella se giró como sí presintiera que estaba allí.**

—**¡Tú! —exclamó como aquella mañana en el oasis—. Quiero decir... Alteza —se corrigió rápidamente, intentando no darle importancia al hecho de haber presentido su llegada sin haberlo oído ni visto.**

**Bella sentía que el corazón le martilleaba contra las costillas con tanta fuerza que casi le dolía, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y que la cabeza le daba vueltas. De repente, le pareció que no había suficiente aire en aquella tienda para los dos, que no podía respirar bien, pues el aire se había tornado**

**demasiado caliente.**

**Bella rezó para que Edward no se acercara más. Ya lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para percibir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Para no mirarlo a los ojos, desvió la mirada. Craso error, fue a fijarse en sus manos, de dedos largos y fuertes, unas manos capaces de soportar con facilidad el peso de un halcón de caza o de acariciar el cuerpo tembloroso de una mujer deseosa.**

**Bella estaba empezando a temblar y a sudar mientras una serie de imágenes se apoderaban de su mente. No iba a poder soportarlo, pero no tenía más remedio que aguantar.**

—**Quería hablar con usted sobre lo que ha dicho antes su colega, sobre eso de que se ha estado cuestionando la autenticidad de las fronteras de Dhurahn —anunció Edward seriamente.**

**El corazón le latía aceleradamente. Era de furia. Nada más. No podía ser de otra manera, pues le había visto reservar un vuelo para Zuran, lo que había confirmado sus sospechas.**

**Bella, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos por la cabeza de Edward. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su propia tristeza y en la situación en la que estaba. Por supuesto, temía que, como jeque de Dhurahn, fuera a hablar con ella del comentario de James. Habría preferido que lo hubiera hecho de manera más formal, que la hubiera hecho llamar, que no hubiera aparecido en su tienda sin avisar, pues aquello se lo ponía todo mucho más difícil.**

**Al estar los dos solos en aquel espacio tan íntimo, le resultaba difícil no pensar en él como hombre.**

**Edward llevaba la misma colonia que el día que se habían besado y aquello la estaba distrayendo, le estaba haciendo imaginarse cosas que no venían a cuento y que no eran apropiadas. Bella intentó apartar las imágenes de su cabeza, pero no lo consiguió. Temía ponerse a recordar lo que era sentirse entre sus brazos, temía volver a desear estar entre ellos de nuevo.**

—**Nunca he cuestionado las fronteras de Dhurahn —contestó sinceramente.**

—**¿De verdad? Pues su colega parece tener otra opinión.**

**Bella percibió que le hablaba con furia y con desdén y aquello la hizo ponerse a la defensiva.**

—**Nunca me he cuestionado las fronteras de Dhurahn, ni en público ni en privado —repitió con determinación.**

**Pero el enfado de Edward no se aplacó.**

—**Yo creo que Mike no se ha dado cuenta de la gravedad de su comentario... no lo ha debido de hacer con mala intención, no se habrá dado cuenta... lo cierto es que lo que ha hecho es injustificable porque yo nunca le he dado motivos para opinar algo así.**

**Aunque estaba intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, Bella estaba convencida de que Mike lo había hecho todo adrede para meterla en un buen lío, porque tenía algún tipo de plan.**

**Por supuesto, aquel jeque no parecía dispuesto a creer que ella fuera una simple víctima de todo aquel entuerto. Ni siquiera parecía dispuesto a concederle el beneficio de la duda. Evidentemente, estaba más que dispuesto a culparla de lo que pudiera suceder. Seguro que ya la culpaba de cierto incidente.**

**¿Acaso había puesto ella algún tipo de impedimento a lo que había sucedido? No, así que, por supuesto, había tenido parte de culpa en ello. No todo había sido por parte de Edward. No, por supuesto que había sido cosa de dos.**

—**Mike ha debido de mal interpretar lo que yo he comentado al respecto — comentó a pesar de que sabía que no tenía defensa posible ante aquel hombre.**

**En aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba mirando el ordenador.**

**Por un momento, tuvo miedo de que estuviera viendo una de las páginas que había estado buscando sobre él, pero, al mirar hacia la pantalla, suspiró aliviada al comprobar que lo que se veía era el mapa de la zona en la que se encontraba el nacimiento del río.**

**Edward pasó a su lado y se acercó al ordenador.**

—**Éste es el nacimiento del río Dhurahni —comentó**

—**Sí —contestó ella,**

—**¿Y qué hace estudiándolo? Este río discurre única y exclusivamente por Dhurahn y, por lo tanto, no está incluido en el proyecto, así que no debe usted explorarlo ni examinarlo —le advirtió de manera hostil.**

—**Ya lo sé —se vio obligada a contestar Sam.**

—**Entonces, explíqueme por qué lo está haciendo.**

**Además de hostil, estaba furioso.**

—**¿Que le hace creerse en el derecho de cuestionar el nacimiento del río Dhurahni? ¿Para qué lo hace? ¿Qué quiere demostrar? ¿Tiene algún plan oculto?**

**Bella lo miró horrorizada.**

—**No... Por favor, no me malinterprete —protestó—. No es lo que parece. Es simplemente que... no me he podido resistir... hay algo en los ríos subterráneos que me parece fascinante... sobre todo, cuando son tantos kilómetros sin ver la luz y...**

**Edward la estaba mirando intensamente.**

—**Me parece, señorita Swan, que tiene usted un gran problema a la hora de resistirse a ciertas tentaciones y veo que no le importa transgredir los límites en el proceso.**

**Al darse cuenta de que sus palabras no se referían solamente al río, Bella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.**

—**No hay ninguna ley que prohíba a una persona interesarse por ciertos fenómenos naturales —le contestó—. Además, lo hago en mi tiempo libre.**

**Edward apretó los dientes, pero no contestó. Se había equivocado al atacarla.**

**Ahora, Bella se había puesto a la defensiva y no iba a poder conseguir que admitiera que el emir de Khulua la había sobornado para causar problemas a**

**su reino.**

—**No entiendo por qué no iba a poder mostrar interés por el río —continuó Bella— Es una fuente vital para la zona y admito que siento curiosidad porque es obvio que en algún momento se cambió su curso.**

—**El río y todo lo que tiene que ver con el no tiene nada que ver con su trabajo —le recordó Edward con frialdad.**

—**Ya...**

—**Es usted una cartógrafa profesional y sabe perfectamente que esa razón que me acaba de dar para justificar su interés por el río no es muy creíble.**

**Bella pensó que Edward estaba mucho más furioso de lo que merecía la situación. Estaba tan furioso que sentía el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, pero no debía olvidar por qué era. No debía hacerse ilusiones. Edward le había dejado muy claro que creía que tenía un plan oculto, ti que debía de tener un plan era**

**él y, por lo visto, incluía deshacerse de ella.**

—**Insisto. El río me produce curiosidad, me parece interesante y...**

—**¿Le parece interesante estudiar y cuestionarse algo que nadie le ha pedido que haga utilizando el equipo y el tiempo que debería usted estar utilizando para otra cosa? ¿Interesante para quién? —la interrumpió Edward. Al instante, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control. Sabía perfectamente por que le estaba sucediendo. A pesar de que sabía que no le convenía en absoluto comportarse así, lo estaba haciendo porque quería confiar en aquella mujer, y aquello le enfurecía. A pesar de que sabía que no debía confiar en ella bajo ningún pretexto, había algo en lo más profundo de su ser que quería abrirse a ella.**

**Debía erradicar y destruir aquel sentimiento cuanto antes.**

—**Siento mucho si... si os he ofendido o si he transgredido las normas —se obligó a disculparse Bella por miedo a perder su trabajo, pero odiándose por tener que mostrarse tan sumisa.**

**Era evidente que Edward quería castigarla por lo que había sucedido en Zuran.**

—**¿En qué punto exactamente se produce esa supuesta alteración del curso del río? Enséñemelo —le ordenó Edward sin contestar a su disculpa.**

**Bella sabía que no tenía porque obedecer sus órdenes. De hecho, le podía decir que se fuera porque estaba en su tienda privada. La información que Bella tenía a ese respecto la había recabado fuera de sus horas de trabajo y, por tanto, no estaba obligada a compartirla con nadie.**

**Sin embargo, el sentido común le indicó que sería una locura por su parte decirle todo aquello, así que le mostró con el ratón la zona que había estado estudiando, intentando que no le temblara la mano.**

**Tenerlo tan cerca de ella, con una mano en la silla y la otra apoyada en la mesa, era desconcertante, pues Bella sentía el calor de su aliento en la piel.**

**Aquello la hizo estremecerse de placer. Aunque le hubiera gustado poder abstenerse, no pudo evitar sentir su masculinidad y el efecto que tenía en ella.**

**¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que todo aquello podía llevarla a humillarse de nuevo? En aquellos momentos, se estaba librando en su interior una salvaje batalla. Por un lado, una voz le hacía aquella pregunta, pero, por otro, otra le decía que se echara hacia atrás de manera que su cabeza reposara en el hombro de Edward.**

**Así, podría girarla hacía él y...**

**¡No! No debía permitirse pensar en nada parecido. ¿Qué había sido de su sentido común y de su dignidad?**

—**El primer lugar en el que me di cuenta de que había sucedido algo es éste—le indicó Bella consiguiendo hablar con calma y profesionalidad y señalando las zonas más oscuras, que mostraban dónde había estado el antiguo cauce.**

**Edward no pudo evitar fijarse en la voluptuosidad de su boca y en la curva natural y femenina de sus pechos. Furioso consigo mismo por la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos, se refugió en el ataque.**

—**¿De verdad espera que crea que unas cuantas marcas en un mapa demuestran que alguien ha cambiado el curso de un río tan caudaloso como el Dhurahni? —se burló.**

—**Lo que estamos viendo son imágenes tomadas por satélite —le recordó Bella dolida por su crítica—. Comprendo que para una persona que no está acostumbrada a trabajar con ellas, no son fáciles de interpretar. **

—**Le aseguro que estoy muy familiarizado con las imágenes tomadas por satélite y se interpretarlas perfectamente —contestó Edward con frialdad.**

—**Entonces, comprenderá que estos datos se ven mucho mejor en tierra — insinuó Sam, decidida a no dejar que pusiera en duda su opinión profesional.**

—**Conozco perfectamente el lugar en el que nace el río y nunca me he dado cuenta de que hubiera habido movimiento —comentó Edward con desdén.**

**Bella se dio cuenta de que no le estaba gustando lo que le estaba diciendo.**

—**Puede que haya sido porque no estuviera mirando en el lugar adecuado.**

—**Puede ser que haya sido eso —admitió Edward.**

**Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba consultando su reloj y suspiró aliviada al pensar en que se iba a ir en breve.**

—**Después de cenar, iremos al nacimiento del río. Se tardan tres horas en llegar en coche, así que nos quedaremos a dormir y mañana por la mañana me enseñará usted el lugar en el que supuestamente estaba antes el río.**

—**No... —contestó Bella horrorizada.**

—**¿Cómo? —se indignó Edward.**

**Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien cuestionara sus órdenes. Sin embargo, el creciente pánico llevó a Sam a insistir.**

—**No —repitió al ver que Edward se acercaba a ella—. No se acerque... no... no me toque.**

**Le había dicho que no la tocara cuando, en realidad, se moría por que lo hiciera, se moría por que la tocara y no dejara de tocarla jamás.**

—**¿Que no me acerque? ¿Que no la toque? ¿Que la lleva a pensar que quiera tocarla? —le espetó Edward como si no se pudiera creer lo que le acababa de decir.**

**Entre dolida y humillada, Bella estuvo a punto de recordarle que no hacía mucho tiempo que la había tocado e incluso besado, y parecía que lo había hecho con gusto, pero la culpa que sentía por la parte que había jugado en aquel incidente la hizo mantenerse en silencio.**

—**Le aseguro que no tiene nada que temer. No tengo ningún interés en tocarla y, antes de que se humille haciendo referencia a cierto incidente bochornoso para ambos, deje que le diga que yo ya lo he olvidado y que usted debería hacer lo mismo.**

—**No hace falta que me aconseje que lo haga porque yo también lo he olvidado ya. Alteza —mintió Bella apretando los dientes.**

**Su vehemencia tomó a Edward por sorpresa. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie lo desafiara... excepto, de vez en cuando, su hermano. El hecho de que aquella mujer lo hubiera hecho con tanta pasión era una experiencia lo suficientemente desconocida.**

**Por no hablar de la capacidad que tenía de sorprenderlo con sus respuestas.**

**Aquella mujer se comportaba de una manera que lo tomaba siempre por sorpresa y que lo incitaba a comportarse de manera poco propia de él.**

**Había ido a su tienda de improviso con la intención de hacerle admitir lo que se traía entre manos con el emir, pero Bella se las había ingeniado para sorprenderlo ella a él y obligarlo a adoptar un papel que no le agradaba en absoluto.**

**A Edward no le agradaban aquel tipo de sorpresas. Le gustaba ir un paso por delante de la persona que tenía ante él, controlando la situación siempre para, así, estar preparado por lo que pudiera suceder. El hecho de que Sam se empeñara en no encajar en el molde que él se había hecho sobre ella le enfurecía.**

**Por supuesto había mentido cuando había dicho que había olvidado su primer encuentro. Era ridículamente obvio en todo lo que hacía y decía, incluso en cómo lo miraba. Era evidente que lo recordaba perfectamente.**

**Ya llegaría el momento en el que la obligaría a admitir que no lo había olvidado y también le haría admitir los motivos que la habían llevado a besarlo.**

**¿Creía acaso que podía engañarlo como a un niño pequeño? Edward sintió que se enfurecía de nuevo. ¿Acaso creía Bella que diciéndole que había olvidado el beso conseguiría excitarlo hasta el punto de llevarlo a que se repitiera?**

**¿Lo habría estado esperando en aquel pasillo? ¿Por quién lo había tomado?**

**¿Por un ingenuo capaz de caer en una trampa así de simple? ¿De verdad creía que iba a ser tan vulnerable emocionalmente como para dejares atrapar por ella? ¿Lo consideraba un hombre sin principios ni orgullo, dispuesto a aceptar lo que ella le ofrecía?**

**De ser así, se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa porque era completamente inmune a ella.**

**Furioso, Edward salió de la tienda ignorando la voz interior que le recordaba que se suponía que tenía que ganarse su confianza.**


	6. Chapter 6

—AH, SAM. Estás aquí... ¿podemos hablar un momento? Sam dio un respingo. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, imaginándose a cierta persona suplicándole de rodillas y pidiéndole perdón por haberle juzgado injusta y apresuradamente, que no se dio cuenta de que Irina se había acercado a ella.

—Sí, por supuesto —le dijo.

—Es sobre Mike —le confió su compañera mientras otros miembros del equipo pasaban a su lado hacia el comedor común—Erik cree que está metiendo alcohol en el campamento. Por lo visto, la otra mañana le olía el aliento a alcohol y el otro día le pareció verlo beber de una petaca.

—No, no puede ser —contestó Sam— todos sabemos que está prohibido tener alcohol. Nos lo han dicho desde la primera entrevista. Mike es muy ambicioso y no creo que se jugara su carrera de esa manera.

—Por eso, precisamente, mi marido está tan preocupado por él. Erik y yo llevamos mucho tiempo trabajando en Oriente Medio y hemos visto a muchos compañeros con problemas de bebida al estar lejos de casa. Erik está muy preocupado por Mike.

—El hecho de que lo haya visto bebiendo un par de veces no quiere decir que tenga problema con la bebida —le hizo ver Bella, que se preguntó por qué demonios estaba defendiendo a Mike después del lío en el que la había metido.

—Claro que no, pero ha intentado hablar con él y Mike no quiere. De hecho, se ha puesto grosero. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero, a veces, se comporta de manera bastante irracional. No me gusta ir por ahí hablando mal de los demás, pero hemos pensado que teníamos la obligación de contártelo puesto que trabajas con él.

—Te doy las gracias —contestó Sam— En cualquier caso, si es cierto que está bebiendo, no voy a poder hacer nada para ayudarlo; supongo que sería la última persona a la que escucharía.

—Bueno, para ser sinceros, cuando hemos decidido contártelo lo hemos hecho más por ti que por él. Parece que no le caes bien. Nos hemos dado cuenta de lo mal que te trataba y ese comentario que ha hecho delante del jeque no nos ha parecido correcto.

—Sobre todo porque no era cierto —contestó Bella.

Lo que Bella no le contó a su compañera fue que estaba empezando a temer que Mike hubiera estado revolviendo entre sus papeles. De ahora en adelante, tendría que ser más cuidadosa con sus cosas y con su ordenador.

No le hacía ninguna gracia pensar que Mike podía estar buscando la manera de meterla en un lío, pero eso era lo que sospechaba... ¿Qué tendría en su contra? En cualquier caso, si realmente tenía un problema con el alcohol, sentía compasión por él. Claro que con la compasión no se arreglaba nada. Lo

Que Mike necesitaría sería la ayuda de un buen profesional.

—Venga, vamos a cenar. ¿Sabes algo de Ángela? ¿Cuándo va a volver? —le preguntó Irina.

—No tengo ni idea, solamente que va a tardar varias semanas, nada más — contestó Bella

Los Yorkie eran una pareja agradable y Bella les estaba agradecida porque, al ver que se había quedado sin compañera, Irina la había invitado a comer con ellos. Lo cierto era que no tenía mucha hambre. Sobre todo, porque sabía que cuando terminara de cenar iba a tener que irse con el príncipe Edward Cullen y enseñarle lo que había descubierto.

—Te diré que en ninguno de los trabajos que he tenido basta ahora nos han dado tan bien de comer como en este. Me parece que incluso he engordado — sonrió su compañera.

—Es cierto que la comida es excelente —contestó Bella.

Zuran era un destinono de vacaciones de lujo conocido en todo el mundo y su monarca les había puesto a su servicio a un joven cocinero de mucho talento.

Además, les llevaban productos frescos todos los días, así que Bella comprendía perfectamente que Irina hubiera engordado.

—Me he hecho con el último DVD de Jane Austen. A Erik no le gustan especialmente esas películas, así que sí te quieres venir a verla conmigo después de cenar...

—Me encantaría —contestó Bella sinceramente—, pero no voy a poder. El príncipe Edwadr me ha ordenado que lo acompañe a una cosa y quiere que nos vayamos inmediatamente después de cenar —añadió intentando mantener la calma.

Si Irina se sorprendió ante sus palabras consiguió disimularlo y Bella se lo agradeció.

—Bueno, en otra ocasión.

No había ni rastro ni de Mike ni del jeque de Dhurahn en el comedor y Bella suspiró aliviada, pues lo último que necesitaba era encontrarse con aquella mirada verde y cruel mientras cenaba.

—¿Ya has terminado? —le preguntó Irina sorprendida cuando Bella se acercó a ella un poco más tarde y le dijo que se iba.

—Quiero llevarme unas cuantas cosas y no creo que al príncipe le haga gracia que lo haga esperar.

—No, no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia. La verdad es que es un hombre extremadamente guapo, pero parece muy autoritario y austero. Sería el perfecto protagonista de una novela de Jane Austen. Desde luego, viéndolo a él es imposible sospechar que Dhurahn sea uno de los estados del golfo gobernado con mayor democracia y apertura mental, pero, por lo visto, así es. O eso dice Erik al menos.

¿Democracia y mente abierta? No, desde luego que no parecía apropiado del jeque de Dhurahn. Bella se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió a su tienda a recoger su ordenador portátil y lo que creyó que iba a necesitar para aquel viaje.

¿Viaje u odisea?

Edward miró el reloj. Sus hombres ya habrían terminado de cargar el todoterreno. Había hablado con Emmett para contarle lo que había descubierto y su hermano se había comprometido a investigar a la señorita Isabella Swan.

Cuando había colgado el teléfono, se había dado cuenta de que no le había contado a su hermano nada sobre la primera vez que había visto a Bella, como la llamaban sus colegas de trabajo, claro que, ¿por qué se lo iba a contar? No era relevante para Emmett. Aunque sí para el porqué le indicaba que tipo de mujer era y le recordaba que tenía que estar en guardia.

Al recordar lo que había sucedido en la tienda de Bella un rato antes de la cena, cuando había creído que la iba a tocar, Edward sintió que la indignación se apoderaba de él de nuevo.

¿Acaso se creía aquella mujer que podía excitarlo tanto como para llevarlo a hacer una cosa así? ¿A un príncipe como él? A Edward le pareció que oía reírse a Emmett ante su indignación y aquello lo hizo sonreír.

Su hermano siempre había tenido la capacidad de quitarle hierro a los asuntos que a él le parecían graves, sobre todo los que tenían que ver con su cargo público, pero la realidad era que Edward era el jeque de Dhurahn y que tenía que dar buen ejemplo a su pueblo.

Por ejemplo, no se podía imaginar a su padre, tan fuerte y noble, teniendo el comportamiento que él había tenido. Claro que su padre había tenido a su madre y el amor que ambos se habían profesado había sido patente para todo el mundo.

Amor.

Edward se recordó que no debía enamorarse jamás. No se quería ni imaginar que lo que había sentido al abrazar a la señorita Isabella Swan hubiera sido amor y no deseo.

¿Cómo? ¿De dónde había salido semejante idea? ¿Cómo se le ocurría poner a Isabella Swan y la palabra «amor» en la misma frase?

—Está todo listo, Alteza.

Edward miró al lacayo que acababa de entrar en su tienda y asintió.

Bella acababa de terminar de meter una muda en la mochila cuando se abrió la puerta de la tienda y entró el jeque.

—¿Está usted lista? —le preguntó en tono cortante. Bella se limitó a asentir.

—Muy bien, pues vámonos.

Bella recogió sus cosas y lo siguió. El camino por el que tenían que transitar era muy estrecho y no había sitio suficiente para caminar a su lado, así que no

tuvo más remedio que caminar detrás de él, lo que la sacó de sus casillas, pues no quería que aquel hombre creyera que lo veía como a un superior.

Bella estaba tan enfadada y tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que estuvo a punto de chocarse contra el jeque cuando se esté paró junto a un gran vehículo todoterreno. Chocarse con él por segunda vez era lo último que quería hacer en el mundo, sobre todo después de las acusaciones que Edward había vertido aquella misma tarde sobre ella.

Bella supuso que aquel enorme coche era el del príncipe y miró a su alrededor buscando a los demás. Al no encontrarlos, lo miró confusa.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó el príncipe con impaciencia.

—No—mintió Bella.

—Bien, entonces, deme sus cosas para que las meta en el maletero.

¿Le había dicho que le diera sus cosas para que las metiera en el maletero?

Bella se quedó mirándolo anonadada mientras le entregaba el ordenador portátil. Aquel hombre era un jeque, el monarca de un estado árabe, era un hombre arrogante y exigente, acostumbrado a que le sirvieran, así que era imposible que hubiera dicho aquello, pero lo cierto era que le estaba pidiendo

la mochila y la estaba metiendo en el maletero.

Acto seguido, se acercó a la puerta del copiloto.

—¿Nos vamos?—le preguntó.

Había sido más una orden impaciente que una pregunta. Confusa, Bella miró la puerta abierta, el asiento del copiloto y al jeque y de nuevo la puerta abierta, el asiento del copiloto y al jeque.

—¿Quiere que suba?

—Parece lo lógico si nos queremos ir —contestó Edward.

Por cómo la estaba mirando, Bella supuso que, si seguía haciéndolo esperar.

Edward la iba a meter de mala manera en el coche, así que decidió subir por propia voluntad. Se estaba poniendo el cinturón de seguridad cuando se abrió

la puerta del conductor y Edward se subió y la cerró.

¿Iba a conducir él?

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Edward al ver que lo miraba anonadada.

—¿Y los otros?—preguntó Bella.

—¿Que otros?

—Eh... bueno... creía que...

—¿Qué creía? ¿Que después de haber intentado forzar un momento de intimidad entre nosotros no iba a querer quedarme a solas con usted? Para que lo sepa, soy perfectamente capaz de defender mi honor.

Bella sintió que se sonrojaba de enojo. El coche se había puesto en marcha, así que ya era demasiado tarde como para bajarse.

—Lo que sucedió en aquel pasillo fue un accidente... un error... —comentó.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que fue un error, pero no estoy tan seguro de que fuera un accidente —contestó Edward.

—En cuanto a eso que ha dicho de arriesgarse a quedarse a solas conmigo... me parece ofensivo y ridículo —le dijo Bella apretando los puños con fuerza— Por si no se ha dado cuenta, no he sido yo la que ha tenido la idea de este viaje

y le aseguro que, de haber sido por mí, no habría ido jamás sola con usted a ningún sitio.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella tenía algo de razón y lo puso de peor humor todavía que lo dijera en voz alta. De hecho, todo lo que tenía que ver con ella y con su presencia allí o con los problemas que estaba causando, le enfurecía.

No podía soportar que aquella mujer se entrometiera en algo que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con ella. Su ridícula idea sobre el nacimiento del río le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, algo de lo que Edward carecía porque tenía una vida muy ocupada, pero necesitaba saber de lo que estaba hablando

si al emir se le ocurría de repente algo que tuviera que ver con aquel tema. A Edward no le hacía ninguna gracia que aquella mujer compartiera sus ideas con más gente. Por eso, se había visto obligado a hacer aquel trayecto a solas con ella. De no haber sido por eso, jamás lo habría hecho.

Cuando iba al desierto, le gustaba hacerlo completamente solo para poder conectar consigo mismo y con el entorno. No le gustaba nada tener que compartir el desierto, su desierto, con nadie, pero la idea de tener que compartirlo con aquella mujer, que lo había irritado y ofendido hasta el punto de que no podía cerrar los ojos sin que apareciera en sus sueños para enfurecerlo, lo puso de muy mal humor.

A Edward le gustaba ir al desierto en busca de una válvula de escape para sus emociones y para sus pensamientos, para vivir durante unos cuantos días como un ermitaño poeta, dejando que el desierto llegara hasta él y lo arropara con sus misterios. Pero era consciente de que no iba a poder hacerlo porque iba a tener que compartir su pureza con aquella mujer que ya le había dejado muy claro que estaba dispuesta a vender su cuerpo y su mente por dinero, aquella mujer que era todo lo contrario a lo que el admiraba en una mujer.

Y, sin embargo, la había deseado.

Sí, pero había sido en un breve y loco momento, un momento vergonzoso en el que había perdido el control, un momento que jamás se repetiría.

Bella estaba furiosa. Jamás habría accedido a aquel viaje si hubiera sabido que iban a ir solos. Edward se lo tendría que haber dicho para darle la oportunidad de rechazar la invitación, pero, por supuesto, era tan arrogante que no lo había hecho.

Aquel hombre creía que su palabra era ley.

De repente, Bella recordó una cosa y se giró hacia el jeque con el ceño fruncido.

—Nos han insistido mucho desde el principio en que los únicos que pueden conducir por el desierto son conductores expertos, pero no sé si eso también se aplica cuando el que conduce es uno de los monarcas de uno de los reinos que financian el proyecto —lo desafió.

Bella vio que Edward la miraba exasperado. Evidentemente, no le gustaba que le hablara así, pero a ella le daba igual porque ya no se sentía en absoluto atraída por aquel hombre.

—Soy un conductor experto —le aseguró Edward con frialdad.

Acto seguido, el jeque apartó la mirada para fijarse en el sistema de navegación por satélite del coche y se comunicó en árabe con el campamento a través de un auricular que llevaba en un oído, de manera que Bella no pudo contestar a su réplica.

Muy bien, así que le acababa de dejar claro que no quería hablar con ella, ¿eh? ¡Perfecto, porque ella tampoco tenía nada que decirle!

Aquel todoterreno era el vehículo más cómodo en el que Sam había viajado jamás. Tenía aire acondicionado y asientos de cuero que se movían electrónicamente para ajustarse al cuerpo de la persona. Sin embargo, era consciente de que no se iba a poder relajar lo suficiente como para disfrutar de todas aquellas comodidades.

Para empezar, porque estaban subiendo y bajando dunas constantemente, lo que la llevó a pensar que el príncipe había tomado un atajo, pero también por la zozobra que le producía saber que aquella noche iban a dormir en el mismo campamento.

Bella sabía que, por supuesto, no tenía nada que temer de él. No era la primera vez que le tocaba dormir por ahí con otro compañero de equipo. Era parte de su trabajo y todos lo hacían. Irina, por ejemplo, no se había extrañado lo más mínimo cuando Bella le había comentado lo de aquella salida.

Sí. Había dormido con otros miembros del equipo, era cierto, pero nunca había dormido en el desierto con aquel hombre junto a quien, por mucho que ella se empeñara en negarlo, se sentía peligrosamente vulnerable.

¡No, ya no! Eso había sido cuando había creído que ambos sentían la misma pasión incontrolable el uno por el otro, cuando había creído que habían compartido algo muy íntimo y especial. Entonces, pasar la noche los dos solos bajo las estrellas en el desierto habría sido una delicia, pues por la noche en el desierto hacia suficiente frío como para que dos personas que se deseaban tuvieran que utilizar el calor de sus cuerpos.

A Bella no se le ocurría un lugar más perfecto que el desierto, con sus potentes secretos, bajo la luna, con todo su misterio y su magia, para consumar una historia de amor entre dos personas que compartían ese deseo tan íntimo.

La fuerza masculina del desierto domesticada por la belleza femenina de la luna... aquellas dos fuerzas habían sido creadas para estar juntas para la eternidad, simbolizando lo mejor del amor humano.

¿Por qué estaba permitiendo que su mente tomara aquellos derroteros cuando sabía que lo único que iba a conseguir era sufrir? Ya habría sido suficientemente difícil si el príncipe se hubiera limitado a ignorarla, a hacer como que el beso del pasillo del hotel no había sucedido, pero Edward había ido mucho más allá, la había criticado y la había acusado, dudando de su profesionalidad.

No sólo se había mostrado indiferente ante ella sino que no había dudado en dejarle muy claro que no le gustaba. Bella se dijo que debía dejarle muy claro que el a ella tampoco. Qué desagradable se tornaba todo cuando la hostilidad entre dos personas era tan evidente. Edward le había dejado muy claro que no la tenía en ninguna estima y ella estaba decidida a defender su honor. Por alguna razón, sintió ganas de llorar.

El corazón se le había llenado de dolor y sentía un inmenso nudo en la garganta.

No le iba a servir de nada lamentarse por lo que podría haber sido. Lo único que podía hacer era asegurarse de que, en el futuro, Edward no tuviera el más mínimo motivo para poder echarle en cara que se había acercado a él con intenciones sexuales. Sam se dijo que no le resultaría difícil, pues no en vano se había pasado célibe casi toda su vida adulta. Por eso, precisamente, no necesitaba que nadie le satisficiera a nivel sexual.

La ironía de su situación era patente. La única vez en la que Bella se había acostado con un hombre había sido con un compañero de carrera y había sido única y exclusivamente para tener derecho a decir que era una mujer, pero actualmente se consideraba virgen tanto a nivel emocional como a nivel sexual, pues la experiencia no le había aportado ningún disfrute.

El hecho de que un hombre la acusara de intentar seducirlo y que ese hombre tuviera toda la experiencia y la sensualidad que una mujer podía desear en un amante era absurdo.

¿Por eso había sucumbido a la tentación tan fácilmente? ¿Habría sido porque en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que se había negado a sí misma el haber tenido relaciones sexuales apasionadas y completas y en secreto se moría por tener aquella experiencia? ¿Habría creído que en brazos de Edward podría experimentar aquello?

Era menos doloroso pensar eso que pensar, como había hecho al principio, que estaban destinados a conocerse y a estar juntos para toda la vida.

Podía parecer ridículo, sí, pero qué diferentes habrían sido las cosas si Edward hubiera sentido por ella lo mismo que ella había sentido por él desde el primer momento. Entonces, Bella se habría entregado encantada por el mero gozo de conocer la realidad del placer sexual verdadero, de la satisfacción, y no le habría pedido nada, sólo que disfrutara también.

De haber sido así habría podido vivir recordando la dulzura del momento, atesorándola en su interior como un regalo precioso, se habría recreado en ella toda la vida, como si hubiera sido un momento fuera de la realidad, y no habría necesitado ni querido nada más.

Sin embargo, Edward no le había ofrecido aquel regalo sino que la había acusado y la había humillado.

Bella tomó aire para intentar aplacar el dolor mientras sus sentimientos amenazaban con tirar abajo los diques que había erigido para protegerse de ellos.

Y se dijo que no era el momento ni el lugar para dar rienda suelta a sus emociones.

Edward miró de reojo hacia el asiento del copiloto. Se consideraba un maravilloso conductor, pero Bella parecía tener miedo de algo.

Edward comprobó el sistema de navegación por satélite. En el lugar en el que estaban no había cobertura por radio, pero estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo y sabía que, tarde o temprano, llegarían a su destino.

Le había mentido a Bella cuando le había dicho que no sabía nada del cambio en el cauce del río. Lo cierto era que el lugar en el que nacía el Dhurahni era un lugar muy importante para su familia, y sus padres los habían llevado a menudo a su hermano y a él.

Cuando ellos murieron, Emmett y él habían seguido haciéndolo e iban todos los inviernos a acampar junto al río en el mismo lugar en el que uno de sus antepasados había hecho brotar el agua de manera casi mágica.

Edward sabía exactamente por qué se había cambiado el curso original del río, pero no tenía ni idea de qué interpretación le daría la señorita Bella Swan cuando se pusiera de parte del emir y comenzara a buscarle problemas a Dhurahn.

Para cuando hubieran vuelto al campamento al día siguiente, Edward estaría en posesión de aquella información y tenía intención de que, para entonces, a Bella Swan le hubiera quedado muy claro que él era capaz de destrozar su credibilidad para proteger a su país y a su gente.

Bella no pudo evitar exclamar horrorizada cuando el todoterreno comenzó a ascender por una colina casi perpendicular. Mientras el vehículo avanzaba metro a metro, ella aguantaba la respiración.

Edward no parecía preocupado en absoluto. De hecho, sonreía encantado, como si le produjera una gran satisfacción domar aquel terreno tan hostil.

Y,de repente, la subida terminó.

—Ahí está el campamento. No tardaremos en llegar —anunció Edward.

A la luz de la luna, Bella vio varias decenas de lucecitas y dos tiendas. Bella había creído que iban a tener que montar el campamento ellos, pero era evidente que se había equivocado.

Debía de haber ido gente por delante de ellos para montarlo. La idea de que otras personas hubieran tenido que estar trabajando bajo el sol para ellos le exasperó y puso de relieve las diferencias que había entre ambos.

—Parece que todo está listo para darnos la bienvenida, pero no me hace ninguna gracia pensar en el desperdicio de energía que debe de suponer — comentó Bella con frialdad.

Edward frunció el ceño. De los tres estados involucrados en aquel proyecto, Dhurahn era sin ningún género de dudas el más respetuoso con el medio ambiente. Tanto su hermano como él se sentían muy comprometidos con el planeta, por lo que no le había gustado nada el comentario de Bella.

—No es bueno dar cosas por sentado. Sobre todo, cuando uno lo hace sin saber de lo que habla. Por ejemplo, las luces que está viendo se alimentan de forma tradicional, aprovechando el cambio de temperatura. Dhurahn es el estado más verde del Golfo. Aquí nos tomamos muy en serio nuestra responsabilidad

con el medio ambiente.

—Sí, pero no tiene usted reparo en conducir un coche que consume mucha gasolina —comentó Sam—. Claro que, a lo mejor, como es usted un jeque... se cree en el derecho de hacerlo...

—Dhurahn no tiene petróleo y este coche que consume tanta gasolina, como usted dice, ha sido adaptado para gastar lo menos posible. Tanto Dhurahn como Zuran están financiando proyectos de investigación que buscan nuevos combustibles más respetuosos con el planeta. Aunque es cierto que soy un jeque, señorita Swan, procedo de un pueblo que convive con la naturaleza y la respeta. Soy el jeque de Dhurahn y para mí es un privilegio y un honor respetar las tradiciones de mi pueblo en lugar de saltármelas a la torera y emular el consumismo desbocado que está causando tanto sufrimiento a la Humanidad.

Bella abrió la boca para discutir, pero la volvió a cerrar. ¿Que podía decir?

Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que aquel príncipe fuera ecologista. Bella ya estaba harta de que aquel hombre la humillara una y otra vez como si no significara absolutamente nada para él.

Era claro que lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptarlo cuanto antes.

Casi habían llegado al campamento y Bella se fijó en que la luna se reflejaba en una pequeña poza que había bajo unas rocas. Había visto aquel lugar la primera vez que había ido a visitar el nacimiento del río y le había parecido un sitio precioso, con toda aquella vegetación y aquellas rocas erosionadas por el paso del tiempo.

El privilegio de poder ver tanta belleza aplacó su ánimo e hizo desaparecer su irritación. Era imposible no maravillarse ante algo tan precioso. Por eso había querido, precisamente, aquel trabajo, para poder observar el milagro del desierto.

—El manantial debe de estar bajo tierra —murmuró ella.

Edward la miró. El rostro de Bella estaba iluminado por un brillo de reverencia, lo que le sorprendió. También le había sorprendido el tono maravillado en el que había hablado, ¡todo aquello hizo que la deseara de nuevo!

Edward se apresuró a decirse que no era cierto, pero la verdad había quedado al descubierto. Sabía perfectamente que por su propio bien y el de su gente no debía ser así, pero no podía negarlo.

Lo cierto era que la deseaba.

Edward se apartó de ella.

Cuando era pequeño, aquel lugar también se le había antojado mágico mientras que Emmett, siempre mucho más pragmático que él, siempre había insistido en bucear en busca del manantial del que procedía el agua.

—No quiero que lo hagáis jamás —les había dicho su padre muy serio—. Es energía solar y aquí el agua se recoge durante la noche a la manera muy peligrosa. El manantial está situado debajo de las rocas y el agua fluye con mucha fuerza.

Como la fuerza de aquella mujer, cuya presencia Edward no podía soportar, ¿O acaso lo que no podía soportar era el deseo que sentía por ella y que no podía controlar? Las barreras que había situado para distanciarse de ella habían caído y la fuerza de aquella mujer le estaba robando su fuerza mental al tiempo que alimentaba el deseo de su corazón.

Edward sabía que, si no tenía cuidado, la fuerza de aquella mujer podría cambiar el curso de su vida para siempre, lo que le hizo agarrar el volante con fuerza y acelerar hacia el campamento.

Otro capítulo :D

¿Review?

Bessos,

Gabylor


	7. Chapter 7

CÓMODAMENTE instalada en la intimidad de su tienda. Bella pensó que, aunque al principio le había desconcertado saber que los únicos dos ocupantes de aquel campamento tan bien organizado iban a ser ellos dos, también tenía sus beneficios.

Para empezar, aquella paz de la que no podía disfrutar en el campamento principal era una delicia. Por lo menos, para ella, una mujer a la que le gustaba estar sola. Sabía que en aquel lugar ningún compañero la molestaría de repente.

Lo cierto era que Bella estaba algo decepcionada con las actividades rutinarias que se llevaban a cabo en el campamento principal, pero sabía que era ridículo y casi infantil por su parte imaginar que iba a conocer la vida de verdad del desierto como si viviera como una nómada y, además, las comodidades modernas del campamento le encantaban.

El príncipe la había dejado en su tienda advirtiéndole seriamente que pasaría a buscarla nada más amanecer para que lo llevara al lugar en el que ella creía que habían cambiado el curso del río.

Eso significaba que tendría que estar ya en la cama durmiendo y no sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre un cojín, en el suelo de la tienda, en camisón y con el ordenador encendido frente a ella.

En teoría, había encendido el ordenador para analizar los datos que tenía sobre el curso original del río y para contestar a sus correos electrónicos, pero no había podido resistirse a la tentación de volver a abrir las páginas web sobre Dhurahn y su familia real.

Bella se dijo que no lo había hecho por obsesión, que no estaba atrapada en una tela de araña invisible creada por el aura sexual de cierto hombre. Era cierto que sentía curiosidad por el entorno del príncipe que la estaba tratando con tanta arrogancia, pero nada más.

Bella ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando, al abrir una página nueva, se enteró de que el monarca de Dhurahn, el príncipe Edward, tenía un hermano gemelo. ¿Así que eran dos? ¿Había dos como él en el mismo país? En la misma página, se decía que procedían de los beduinos y que su sangre estaba mezclada con genes franceses e irlandeses procedentes de su bisabuela y de su madre.

Bella frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba que haría un hombre que estaba evidentemente tan comprometido con su linaje árabe para lidiar con una mezcla tan turbulenta de culturas en su interior. ¿Le supondría una lucha interna o lo tendría todo perfectamente situado? ¿Qué tipo de mujer le gustaría a un hombre tan complejo?

Desde luego, aquel hombre tendría hijos muy guapos.

Bella sintió que un dolor lento y penetrante se apoderaba de su cuerpo: se trataba de una necesidad elemental y universal, la necesidad de una mujer de dar vida al hijo de un hombre.

No de cualquier hombre, sino de cierto hombre. Al instante, el pánico se apoderó de ella. ¿Que había hecho? El ordenador se había convertido en una lámpara mágica moderna y había dejado escapar al genio, un genio tan poderoso que no podía controlarlo.

Bella tenía muy claro que quería ser madre cuando encontrara al hombre de su vida, pero nunca había dejado que aquella idea gobernara sus sentimientos.

Y, sin embargo, allí se encontraba, pensando en tener un hijo de Edward, sintiendo cómo su útero se tensaba por aquel niño.

¿Qué querría decir aquello?

Bella se apartó del ordenador sintiendo náuseas porque aquello sólo podía querer decir una cosa. Solo había tina razón que pudiera explicar por qué quería concebir al hijo de un hombre en concreto.

Porque se había enamorado completamente de Edward.

No, no era posible.

Fuera posible o no, así estaban las cosas. Aquello era una locura.

No era lógico enamorarse de una persona por una mirada y un beso cuando esa persona le había dejado muy claro que no sentía nada por ella aparte de disgusto y desdén.

Sí, pero, aunque fuera una locura, eso era lo que había sucedido, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptarlo y dilucidar la manera de llevarlo lo mejor posible.

¿Cómo?

¿Huyendo?

¿Negándolo?

¿Por qué le tenía que suceder una cosa así?

Ella no era así. Bella era una mujer pragmática y razonable que jamás había creído en el amor a primera vista. Ella siempre había defendido que el amor era algo que iba surgiendo poco a poco entre dos personas que se conocían bien. Para ella, el amor significaba que había amistad con la otra persona, significaba respeto y objetivos comunes en la vida. Para ella, el amor significaba que...

Significaba que no había sabido absolutamente nada sobre el amor hasta aquel momento y, ahora que lo sabía, le hubiera gustado quedarse en la ignorancia.

Eran más de las doce de la noche cuando Edward levantó la mirada de los mapas que había estado estudiando y que le había mandado su hermano por correo electrónico.

El primero era el original, dibujado al terminar la Primera Guerra Mundial, cuando se había formado el Imperio Otomano. Aquel mapa había sido entregado a su bisabuelo y en él se veían las fronteras entre todos los estados árabes, incluido el suyo, También se veía el curso original del río Dhurahni.

Edward había colocado a su lado un segundo mapa fechado tan sólo unos meses después. En aquel se veían las mismas fronteras, pero con el curso del río cambiado. En ambos mapas, se veía muy claro que el río siempre había estado dentro de las fronteras de Dhurahn.

Sin embargo, el emir era un hombre muy manipulador y Edward estaba seguro de que, si se enteraba de aquella alteración, habría problemas porque podía decir, por ejemplo, que si nunca habían sido informados de un cambio tan absurdo, tal vez hubiera habido otros cambios no tan absurdos de los que tampoco habían sido informados.

¿Cuánto le habría pagado el emir a Bella Swan?

Por mucho que hubiera sido, seguro que para el emir era una cantidad insignificante. Seguro que había querido sobornar a la cartógrafa para que dijera que las fronteras originales habían cambiado. A Bella le habría resultado muy fácil decir que los cambios que se habían producido en el paisaje habían sido a causa del movimiento de las dunas con el paso de los años, pero, si quería darle otra interpretación a aquellos cambios, tampoco le costaría mucho presentarlos como sospechosos y secretos.

Si lo hacía, y aunque se retractara más adelante, el daño contra Dhurahn ya estaría hecho.

Aquel asunto del cambio del curso del río no hacía sino añadir complejidad a todo aquello y, además, si al emir se le ocurría quejarse de posibles cambios de fronteras, el cambio del curso del río le iría muy bien.

A Bella y a su hermano no les costaría mucho superar la cifra que el emir le hubiera ofrecido a Sam, pero había hablado con Emmett y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que no querían hacerlo así. Para empezar, porque podía parecer que no era cierto que el curso del río no tenía nada que ver con las fronteras y, por otra, porque no era así como querían gobernar su país.

Edward se puso en pie y se acercó a la salida de la tienda. Una vez fuera, tomó aire y disfrutó de la brisa de la noche.

Al ver que había luz en la tienda de Bella, se preguntó que estaría haciendo.

Había pensado que estaría dormida porque le había dicho que tenían que madrugar mucho. A lo mejor, se había quedado dormida con la luz encendida.

Desde pequeño, su padre le había insistido siempre para que jamás dejara una lámpara de gasóleo encendida y, aunque aquellas lámparas ya no se utilizaban y tenían luz gracias a un pequeño generador eléctrico, Edward se encontró yendo hacia la tienda de Bella y entrando.

Una vez dentro, al verla sentada en el suelo de espaldas a él mirando la pantalla del ordenador, no pudo evitar avanzar hacia ella.

Bella no se dio cuenta de su presencia, pues estaba completamente concentrada en la pantalla del ordenador, librando una batalla interna con la realidad.

Era imposible que estuviera enamorada de aquel hombre.

Era...

La sombra que se proyectó sobre la pantalla la hizo reaccionar inmediatamente y girarse alarmada. Al ver que era Edward, palideció y volvió a girarse a toda velocidad hacia el ordenador con intención de cerrar la página que estaba consultando. Pero Edward fue más rápido que ella y la agarró de la muñeca con fuerza para impedir que llegara hasta el ratón antes que él. Fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que se había quitado el pañuelo que solía llevar sobre la cabeza y se fijó en su pelo limpio y cobrizo.

Al instante, sintió el deseo de acariciárselo, de seguir la silueta del corte por su cuello y de besarlo mientras.,.

Bella intentó frenéticamente zafarse de él, que la tenía agarrada con fuerza para que no se moviera mientras leía la información que había en la pantalla.

Bella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta de que había subrayado su nombre.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Edward.

Bella comprendió perfectamente lo que le estaba preguntando.

—Quería... quería saber más sobre usted para... comprender por qué se está comportando así conmigo —contestó con valentía—. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

Edward volvió a mirar la pantalla y señaló el lugar en el que Sam había subrayado su nombre y su título.

—¿Y usted cree que lo ha encontrado ahí?

Bella lo miró confusa.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Esos nombres son mis nombres oficiales, pero los que me conocen me llaman Edward. Lo eligió mi madre…

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Edward se calló inmediatamente.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué demonios estaba imaginando aquellos labios pronunciando su nombre? ¿Por qué se estaba imaginando el sabor de su lengua y el sonido de sus suspiros de placer?

—Edward… —dijo Sam dando un respingo cuando Edward la soltó de repente, agarró el ratón y cerró la página a toda velocidad.

El movimiento de Edward había sido tan brusco que Bella se encontró perdiendo el equilibrio. Edward se apresuró a agarrarla de los antebrazos para que no se cayera y la ayudó a levantarse. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y a Bella le pareció que la maldecía, pero lo cierto era que sólo oía el frenético latido de su corazón. El cuerpo de Edward irradiaba un calor insoportable.

La tensión se había ido apoderado de la tienda y se había instalado entre ellos como una red invisible de deseo y necesidad que los tenía completamente atrapados.

—No... —murmuró Bella.

Sin embargo, al elevar las manos y ponerlas sobre el pecho de Edward, no lo hizo para apartarlo.

—Te maldigo mil veces por hacerme esto y también me maldigo a mí mismo por permitirlo —murmuró Edward a un milímetro de su boca.

Bella abrió los labios sabiéndose enamorada de un hombre orgulloso que sólo se volvía humilde por necesidad.

Sus labios se encontraron apasionadamente varías veces hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente pegados. Bella se dio cuenta al cabo de un rato de que se las había ingeniado para desabrochar los botones de la casaca de Edward. De repente, tenía las palmas de las manos sobre la piel desnuda de su torso. También se dio cuenta de que se le había deslizado el camisón sobre un hombro, dejando al descubierto su piel cremosa y la silueta de uno de sus pechos. En realidad, la tela no había caído al suelo porque Edward la tenía sujeta mientras le acariciaba las curvas de su cuerpo.

Los receptores sensoriales de Sam estaban sobrecargados y su cuerpo se había convertido en una masa derretida de deseo.

Había llegado el momento de hacer realidad lo que le había apetecido hacer hacía un rato, así que Bella se dedicó a acariciarlo, a disfrutar de las sensaciones de tocar su piel y escuchar el latido de su corazón.

Bella se dedicó a besarlo con ternura y se perdió en su propio placer. De repente, cuando Edward respondió besándola apasionadamente también por el cuello y por los hombros, se sintió morir de deseo.

Una repentina descarga de placer se apoderó de ella cuando Edward le tomó un pecho y comenzó a acariciarle el pezón con la yema del dedo pulgar.

Para cuando llegaron a la cama besándose sin parar estaban los dos desnudos y Bella sentía el cuerpo tan cargado eróticamente ante las caricias de Edward que temblaba de píes a cabeza.

La luz seguía encendida, lanzando sombras sobre sus cuerpos, haciendo que Bella se maravillara cuando él la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, pues pudo contemplar sus músculos fuertes y poderosos, su piel bronceada y una erótica hilera de vello oscuro que se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo hasta perderse en su erección.

¿Sería el amor siempre así? ¿Sentirían todas las mujeres enamoradas aquella mezcla de ternura y de sorpresa, aquel deseo de ver y de tocar a su hombre?

¿Sentirían todas las mujeres enamoradas aquella necesidad de saber que aquel hombre era suyo y sólo suyo?

Bella lo estaba mirando como cualquier hombre querría que la mujer a la que deseaba lo mirara y Edward se dio cuenta. Bella lo estaba mirando como si tuviera ante sí el tesoro más maravilloso del mundo.

Edward se apresuró a pensar que era la mejor actriz del mundo, pero su cuerpo no lo escuchó. Ya era demasiado tarde. Aquella mujer de piel como la leche estaba tumbada sobre la cama con el pelo suelto sobre la almohada, aquel pelo del color caoba, exactamente igual que los rizos de su sexo.

Edward le puso la mano sobre el sexo y sintió una descarga de calor cuando Bella se arqueó hacia delante. Tenía los pezones erectos, del color de la frambuesa, y cuando Edward le acarició uno y ella gritó, se aferró a sus hombros y lo urgió a que descendiera sobre su cuerpo.

Edward sintió sus uñas en la piel, subrayando la ferocidad de su pasión, una pasión que parecía un río desbordado dispuesto a llevarse por delante todo lo que encontrara a su paso. Aquella pasión no conocía dueño ni amo, aquella pasión le iba dictando dónde poner los labios y las manos y que palabras pronunciar.

Edward sabía a almizcle, a sudor y a sal y su piel desnuda estaba caliente. Bella era consciente de que su olor la acompañaría siempre, exactamente igual que el recuerdo de aquel precioso tiempo que estaban compartiendo.

Todas las razones por las que no debería estar haciendo aquello habían quedado atrás, abandonadas. De repente, vio las pequeñas marcas que le había dejado en la piel con las uñas y sintió una primitiva satisfacción femenina.

Ahora, aquel hombre era suyo porque llevaba su marca, pero Edward también le estaba dejando su marca en el cuerpo, pues le estaba chupando los pezones, primero uno y luego el otro, hasta dejarlos ambos húmedos y erectos.

A continuación, cubrió un pezón por completo con la boca y comenzó a succionar haciendo que Bella se convulsionara violentamente de placer. En algún momento, ella gritó, las caricias de Edward le daban tanto placer que no podía evitarlo. Nunca había experimentado nada así.

Su primera experiencia sexual no había tenido nada que ver con lo que estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos. Todo estaba resultando completamente nuevo. Era como haber descubierto un tesoro. Bella quería mirar cada moneda, recrearse en cada pieza.

Edward sentía que el corazón le latía desbocado y no entendía por qué. Se estaba comportando como un adolescente que se acostaba por primera vez con una mujer. Le temblaban las manos y estaba nervioso ante la posibilidad de que su cuerpo lo traicionara, decepcionándola a ella y humillándolo a él. Edward se había obligado a ser un amante considerado y resuelto y siempre lo había conseguido. Cuando se acostaba con una mujer tenía muy presente su placer y no solamente el propio, pero en esta ocasión ciertas necesidades y sensaciones completamente nuevas se estaban apoderando de él. ¡Cuánto deseaba a aquella mujer! La deseaba más de lo que jamás había deseado a nada ni a nadie. La deseaba por completo, en cuerpo y alma, deseaba que se uniera a él y que formara parte de él para siempre.

Edward era consciente de que, aunque se acostara con ella, la necesidad de estar a su lado permanecería siempre con él y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Edward deslizó la mano entre las piernas de Bella y le acarició el sexo con dedos temblorosos. Bella gimió y se estremeció, apretó los puños y rezó para que Edward la acariciara de manera todavía más íntima. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera aquello era suficiente para satisfacer el deseo de sus entrañas.

Aquella mujer era tan suave y estaba tan húmeda que Edward no podía dar marcha atrás. ¡Cuánto la deseaba! Todas las barreras habían cedido y ahora se encontraba cara a cara con la mujer que lo había llevado hasta allí.

Ya no había escapatoria, así que Edward se colocó sobre ella, incapaz de negarse el placer de acariciarla mientras se preparaba para penetrarla. Su cuerpo lo recibió y lo abrazó con tanta dulzura que fue como llegar a casa, a un lugar que era suyo y solamente suyo.

Con cada movimiento de sus cuerpos al unísono, mientras llegaban al orgasmo juntos, se formó el acoplamiento perfecto de dos mitades que formaran una unidad.

Edward aceptó que aquel era su destino.

Mientras lo sentía moviéndose entre sus piernas, Bella se dijo que aquello era para lo que había nacido, pues era completamente perfecto, emocionante e intenso.

Sentía lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, sentía los movimientos de Edward como si estuvieran hechos de la misma carne. Era como si estuviera perdiendo la virginidad.

De repente, horrorizada, Bella se dio cuenta de algo.

—¡Para! —exclamó.

Edward no la oyó, pues estaba completamente perdido en el mundo del deseo, así que Sam intentó hacer lo que tenía que hacer, pero era demasiado tarde.

No tenía fuerzas para resistirse al éxtasis al que la estaba conduciendo su amante.

Así que Bella se aferró a él y gritó cuando el placer se convirtió en algo tan intenso que no pudo soportarlo, que la llevó hasta las estrellas y la hizo llorar de felicidad mientas Edward alcanzaba también el clímax.

El calor del deseo mutuo se había enfriado algo y, aun así, Edward seguía allí, con ella, abrazándola. Bella se dijo que seguramente era una parodia de la ternura que ella quería pero que jamás tendría de verdad.

Se dijo que la única razón por la que Edward se había acostado con ella había sido por sexo. No podía ser de otra manera ni por otro motivo después de las cosas que le había dicho y después de cómo se había comportado con ella.

Edward era consciente de que debería irse. En realidad, jamás tendría que haber ido a aquella tienda. Tal vez, inconscientemente, había estado buscando aquello desde el principio, desde que se le había ocurrido abandonar el campamento principal en compañía de Bella.

La había deseado desde el principio aunque se le ocurrían varias razones que tendrían que haberlo frenado. Sin embargo, jamás había tenido un encuentro sexual tan satisfactorio.

Allí tumbado, con ella entre sus brazos, por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres se encontraba en paz.

Edward nunca había necesitado a una mujer para sentirse completo.

Era el gobernante de un estado árabe pequeño y vulnerable que lo obligaba a concentrar todas sus energías en el delicado equilibrio de poder que tenía con sus vecinos.

Pero también era un hombre y, en aquellos momentos, lo único que quería era estar con su mujer, aquella mujer que le había ocasionado tantos problemas, aquella mujer a la que había sobornado otro hombre.

Aunque era consciente de que debería irse, no podía. La necesidad emocional de estar con ella era mucho más fuerte que su lógica, así que alargó el brazo y le acarició el rostro, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba cuando Bella se giró y lo besó en la palma de la mano.

Sintió como si, al haber hecho el amor con ella, se hubiera abierto una puerta a sus emociones y ahora estuvieran todas por allí esparcidas. Había querido acostarse con Sam desde el principio, desde que la había visto y la había tocado por primera vez. No tenía sentido negarlo. Había algo en aquella mujer que lo hacía claudicar y que tiraba todas sus barreras por tierra.

Bella miró a Edward con absoluta adoración. La estaba tratando con mucha ternura, tal y como ella había querido que lo hiciera desde el principio. Aquella experiencia sí que había sido reveladora y no la que había compartido con su compañero de carrera y en la que había perdido la virginidad física, pero no la

sexual ni la emocional.

Bella se dio cuenta sin necesidad de que Edward se lo dijera que quería volver a hacer el amor con ella, pero en aquella ocasión había algo más importante que hacer antes. Tenían que hablar de cosas prácticas.

—No —le dijo agarrándole la mano con la que Edward la estaba acariciando.

Edward se apartó de ella con prudencia. Lo estaba rechazando, apartándolo de ella, y aquello hizo que sintiera un dolor en el corazón que siempre le había dado miedo sentir.

—¿No? —le preguntó indignado.

—No deberíamos haberlo hecho la primera vez sin tomar precauciones.

—¿Precauciones?

Edward la estaba mirando como si hablara un idioma que no comprendiera.

—No estoy tomando anticonceptivos —le explicó Bella—. eso por una parte y, por otra, está el tema de la salud sexual de cada uno. Yo... mi primera y última

vez fue hace ya algún tiempo, así que estoy segura de que no soy ningún peligro para ti... —añadió eligiendo con cuidado las palabras, dándose cuenta de la situación que estaban creando.

Edward observó la satisfacción que le producía saber que Bella no tenía gran experiencia en el terreno sexual, pero también lo invadió una gran indignación al ver que Bella cuestionaba su salud y su moral sexual.

Edward parecía tan indignado que de no haber sido por la seriedad de la situación Bella habría estallado en carcajadas.

—¿No me estarás diciendo en serio que crees que mi salud sexual te podría poner en peligro? —la desafió.

—¿Por qué no? Eres un hombre sexualmente activo —contestó Bella manteniendo la voz calmada a pesar del dolor que le suponía imaginárselo con otras mujeres.

—¿De dónde te sacas eso? —le dijo Edward— Acabas de admitir que soy el segundo hombre con el que te acuestas, así que no tienes mucho donde comparar.

—Lo sé porque un hombre como tú seguro que ha tenido más experiencias en la vida que una mujer como yo —contestó Bella—, Además, es imposible...

— ¿Que es imposible? —quiso saber él cuando Bella desvió la mirada y se quedó en el silencio.

—Es imposible que un hombre le haga el amor a una mujer de manera tan maravillosa, como tú me lo acabas de hacer a mí... sí no tiene mucha experiencia —contestó Bella.

Para entonces, Edward la había agarrado de la mano y se la sostenía con fuerza.

—Esta experiencia ha sido muy bonita y quiero que sepas que ha sitio porque tú eres especial —continuó Bella.

A Edward también le hubiera gustado decirle unas cuantas cosas, le hubiera gustado decirle lo mucho que sus palabras significaban para él, decirle que para el también había sido especial y bonito, pero se había pasado demasiados años ocultando sus emociones…incluso a sí mismo.

—Te aseguro que no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi salud sexual, no tienes que temer nada, seguro que no te he contagiado nada —le dijo lacónicamente—. En cuanto a la posibilidad de que te hayas quedado embarazada...

Bella ya tenía muy claro a aquellas alturas que estaba enamorada de Edward, pero, al oírlo hablar de la posibilidad de haber engendrado un hijo juntos, al pensar en tener un hijo con él, sintió que sus emociones se apoderaban de su corazón.

¡Ojalá estuviera embarazada!

Bella era consciente de que tendrían que haberle sorprendido sus propios pensamientos, pero lo cierto era que la semilla de algo muy potente que vivía en su interior se había despertado y estaba creciendo.

Lo último que necesitaba era un embarazo no planificado, pero la idea de tener un hijo de aquel hombre, la posibilidad de tener una parte de él siempre con ella...

Menos mal que aquello no iba a suceder. Sam se dio cuenta al hacer los cálculos y así se lo hizo saber a Edward para dejarlo tranquilo.

—No hay riesgo de haber concebido.

—¿Pero y sí ha sido así? —insistió él.

—No, seguro que no.

Edward la soltó de repente y se apartó de ella, levantándose de la cama. La luz de la lámpara dibujaba sus perfectas y masculinas líneas, aquellas líneas que a Bella le hubiera gustado poder trazar con los dedos y los labios.

No quería que se fuera. Quería que se quedara a su lado, abrazándola y haciéndole el amor, quería lo que sabía que no podía tener.

Edward empezó a vestirse. No tenía ni idea de por qué se había sentido dolido y amargado cuando Bella le había dicho que era imposible que se hubiera quedado embarazada. Lo único que sabía era que también lo hacía sentir enfadado y solo.

Le hubiera gustado volver a tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor hasta que Bella hubiera gritado de placer y, en aquella ocasión, se habría asegurado de...

¿De qué?

¿De dejar su semilla dentro de ella?

El mensaje de profunda alegría que brotaba de su corazón no tenía nada que ver con el rechazo lógico de su mente.

Era el jeque de Dhurahn. Era imposible para él ser padre por primera vez, caprichosamente, sin estar casado. No podría soportar la vergüenza y la culpa de saber que tenía un hijo al que había negado sus derechos de nacimiento.

No, Bella no podía quedar embarazada y, por tanto, eso quería decir que nada de sexo sin protección. Eso quería decir, a su vez, que nada de sexo porque la única manera de conseguir métodos anticonceptivos sería hacer una visita de incógnito a Zuran.

Mientras terminaba de vestirse e iba hacia la salida de la tienda, se dijo que aquello era ridículo. Una vez allí, ni siquiera se giró para despedirse de Bella. Sabía que, de hacerlo, sería incapaz de irse.

Edward se había ido.

Bella estaba sola y sentía que los ojos le quemaban, pero no quería llorar.

Todo había sido culpa suya. No se iba a intentar engañar diciéndose que no había querido acostarse con él porque lo cierto era que había querido hacerlo desde el principio. Y, ahora que lo había hecho, sabía que, pasara lo que pasara en su vida, ningún hombre sería capaz de hacerle conocer el placer que Edward le había dado y tampoco el dolor y la desesperación que sentía en aquellos momentos al sentirse abandonada.

**Otro capítulo!**

**Espero y a hayáis disfrutado**

**¿Merece un review?**

**Bessos,**

**Gabylor **


	8. Chapter 8

Nuevo capítulo chicas :D

-Y, COMO puedes ver por la forma de la depresión natural, aquí debía de haber una poza más profunda en el lecho del río. Lo que yo creo es que el río debía de caer en cascada sobre estas rocas. Aquí se debía de formar una poza natural y, luego, seguía fluyendo.

Estaban bajo una gran roca y Bella era consciente de que su voz sonaba demasiado controlada mientras le explicaba a Edward lo que la había llevado a pensar que el curso del río había sido alterado.

Miraba hacia delante, sin verlo, pero le estaba costando mucho comportarse de manera natural después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Apenas había dormido y no había podido desayunar nada antes de que Edward la fuera a buscar al amanecer.

Bella se sentía tan completamente poseída por lo que sentía por aquel hombre que el simple hecho de tener que respirar teniéndolo tan cerca le exigía un esfuerzo sobrehumano de concentración.

Temblaba de deseo y, en un intento de controlarse, se agachó y recogió unas cuantas piedras.

—Estas piedras están gastadas y eso me hace suponer que el río pasaba por aquí y el agua las fue modelando con el tiempo. Es la única explicación lógica que se me ocurre. Incluso se puede ir andando por lo que antes era el lecho del río hasta donde enlaza con el nuevo curso.

Edward comprendió que aquella mujer tenía muy claro lo que había sucedido y que le iba a resultar imposible convencerla de que se había equivocado.

Aquello significaba que iba a tener que encontrar otra manera de neutralizar la información que le estaba suministrando al emir.

—Estamos a más de veinte millas de la frontera con Khulua y el cambio del que hablas supondría solamente unos cuantos cientos de yardas, así que no me parece relevante en absoluto —le dijo.

Edward le estaba hablando muy serio y, al igual que ella, evitaba que hubiera contacto visual entre ellos. Aun así, no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo la brisa de la mañana jugaba con el pelo de ella, lo que lo llevó a desear, en un ataque de locura, acariciarlo y abrazarla.

Debería despreciar a aquella mujer y, sin embargo, la deseaba.

La noche anterior se había entregado a él con tanta dulzura y confianza que el mero hecho de tenerla entre sus brazos lo había sanado, como si aquella mujer poseyera una habilidad mágica.

No, la noche anterior aquella mujer se había comportado como una timadora profesional y el era un ingenuo por permitirse sentir lo que había sentido.

Edward se dijo que tenía que pensar como jeque de Dhurahn y recordar la dura lección que la muerte de su madre le había enseñado. No había lugar para el hombre vulnerable y necesitado en el que se había convertido la noche anterior, no podía volver a dejarse manipular por aquella mujer que le hacía olvidar todo lo demás.

Bella no podía mirar a Edward. Si lo hacía, terminaría suplicándole que la abrazara, y no podía hacerlo. Ya se había humillado suficientemente la noche anterior. De nuevo, Edward le había vuelto a dejar muy claro que no significaba nada para él.

El hecho de haberle permitido que la utilizara para satisfacer su deseo sexual era única y exclusivamente culpa suya por quererlo tanto.

Bella se dijo que debía concentrarse en el aspecto profesional de la visita, así que tomó aire.

—A la persona que decidió cambiarlo le debió de parece relevante, y eso es lo que me fascina. No puedo evitar preguntarme que llevaría a una persona a embarcarse en semejante obra. Para abrir el nuevo curso tuvieron que taladrar la roca y eso cuesta mucho dinero. Me pregunto para qué hacerlo cuando no se obtuvo ningún beneficio a cambio.

—Eso es lo que piensa una mente occidental, pero la mente oriental funciona de manera diferente.

Bella se giró hacia él, olvidándose de su decisión de no mirarlo.

—Entonces, ¿hubo una razón?

Edward se fijó en los labios de ella, en aquellos labios que tan ardientemente había besado la noche anterior. Se fijó también en que se le marcaban los pezones en la blusa color caqui que llevaba.

Al instante, la deseó. Le hubiera gustado tomarla allí mismo. Por supuesto, no lo hizo y se apresuró a recordarse que no era libre de hacer lo que le diera la gana.

—Sí, hubo una razón —contestó—, pero no tuvo nada que ver con la protección de nuestro derecho al río, porque este río siempre ha sido nuestro y nunca hemos tenido necesidad de reclamárselo a nadie. Es una realidad legal que no se puede cambiar ni cuestionar

—Entonces, ¿por qué fue?

La insistencia de Bella reactivó las sospechas de Edward y le recordó por que habían ido hasta allí. Era evidente que ella estaba intentando recabar información para el emir, así que no debía contestar a sus preguntas.

Era claro que, por otra parte, tampoco había necesidad de ocultar la verdad y, además, aquella mujer tenía muy claro lo que estaba viendo y estaba convencida de que el curso del río había sido cambiado.

Bella pensó que no le iba a contestar a su pregunta porque estaba mirando hacía la rocas, hacia el lugar en el que en otro momento debió de haber agua y que ahora era una poza seca.

—Hay una historia que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia...

El viento se había parado y el entorno esperaba ansioso los rayos del sol, como ella esperaba la respuesta de Edward. ¿Por qué le había ocurrido aquello? ¿Por qué tenía que aguantar la crueldad de aquel hombre? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de aquel jeque y no de otro hombre, de un hombre que también la quisiera?

—Cuando terminaron las negociaciones para establecer las fronteras entre nuestros estados por primera vez, mi bisabuelo se casó con la hija de un diplomático británico que había venido en calidad de observador. El nuevo matrimonio pasó su noche de bodas en este lugar en su trayecto hacia Dhurahn. Sus hombres montaron un campamento y los dejaron a solas. Mis bisabuelos nadaron en el río que había aquí... porque, tienes razón, antes el río discurría por aquí, sí, bajaba por esas rocas que tenemos detrás y formaba una poza. Cuenta la leyenda que se trataba de una poza increíblemente bonita, rodeada de todo tipo de plantas y de flores. La nueva pareja consumó sus votos en la intimidad de aquella poza y concibieron a su primer hijo, un niño, aquí. Tal era el amor que mi bisabuelo profesaba a su esposa que mandó cambiar el curso del río para que ningún otro hombre pudiera mirar aquella poza que contenía los recuerdos de su amor y de la belleza de su mujer. Era su lugar especial y prefirió destruirlo antes que permitir que otros ojos lo vieran,

—Debió de quererla mucho... y con mucha pasión —comentó Bella.

—Sí —contestó Edward.

Disimuladamente, la miró y comprendió que la noche anterior, al entregarse a él, le había arrebatado una parte de sí mismo que jamás podría pedir que le devolviera. Cuanto antes lo comprendiera y lo asumiera, mejor.

Edward no comprendía cómo, pero aquella mujer había conseguido abrirse paso hasta sus emociones. Aun así, no podía compartir su vida con ella ni podía comprometerse con ella. Por mucho que la deseara.

¿Cómo lo iba a hacer si se había dejado sobornar por el emir? Sintiera lo que sintiera por ella a nivel personal, el se debía a su pueblo y debía servir sus intereses. Los días en los que los hombres, como su bisabuelo, habían podido anteponer el amor que sentían por una mujer a todo lo demás habían quedado atrás.

¿Su amor por una mujer?

Él no amaba a Bella. Era imposible. No, claro que no la amaba. Era impensable.

Él había decidido guardar su corazón para no amar jamás y siempre había pensado que, cuando una mujer se enamorara de él, lo haría del hombre, del poeta, y sería una mujer que comprendería que para él el desierto era un pozo sagrado del que beber para alimentar su ser interno.

Y, precisamente, sería al conocer su verdadera esencia cuando se enamoraría de él. Y lo amaría a pesar de que fuera príncipe y no por ello y compartiría con él la creencia de que la sinceridad y la confianza eran componentes esenciales en una pareja. Aquella mujer lo amaría como su madre había amado a su padre, por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso de sus hijos.

Aquella mujer no era Bella.

Él no quería a Bella.

Pero su corazón latía desbocado, indicándole que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo.

Después de haber oído la historia que Edward le acababa de narrar, Bella no quería mirarlo, no quería mirar tampoco hacia la poza, no quería imaginarse lo que le acababa de describir, no quería imaginarse a la joven novia de piel pálida cubierta solamente por el agua y a su marido, de piel más oscura, cuyo cuerpo estaría endurecido por el desierto y por las guerras tribales.

Bella no podía verles las caras, pero entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos. Se dijo que no debía seguir pensando en aquello, pero las imágenes y las emociones seguían acudiendo a ella. Cerró los ojos para apartarlas de su mente, pero, cuando volvió a abrirlos, las dos figuras seguían allí, en su imaginación.

Ahora veía sus rostros y no eran los rostros de dos desconocidos sino el suyo y el de Edward.

Bella sintió que se estremecía de pies a cabeza a causa del deseo.

El sol había salido por completo, iluminando con tuerza los cantos rodados que se encontraban en la antigua poza. Nada hacía sospechar la belleza que había tenido antaño.

Edward desvió la mirada. Su bisabuelo había amado de manera intensa y apasionada y solamente a una mujer. El mismo llevaba en los genes amar de aquella manera y no iba a poder evitar su destino, pero debía hacer todo lo que pudiera para escapar a él. No podía amar a aquella mujer de la que no podría fiarse jamás.

Bella hizo un gran esfuerzo para redirigir sus pensamientos.

—Si sabías por que se había cambiado el curso del río, ¿por qué insistías en decirme que no había sido así y que estaba equivocada? —preguntó intentando mantener la compostura.

—¿Y por que era tan importante para ti que se hubiera cambiado? —le espetó Edward sin contestar a su pregunta.

—Porque sabía que tenía razón, sabía que el curso del río había sido alterado y sabía que tenía que haber una razón.

Desde luego, aquella mujer era de lo más insistente. El emir debía de haberle pagado muy bien. Aquello demostraba que era leal. Edward sintió que la amargura se apoderaba de él con toda su fuerza.

—Y, claro, habrías preferido que esa razón hubiera sido política y no sentimental —acusó a Bella.

Bella se quedó mirándolo confusa, sin entender su rabia ni su ataque.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Por qué crees que lo digo?

Bella no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Lo cierto es que yo no tenía ni idea de la razón por la que se había cambiado el curso del río. De hecho, por eso me sentía tan interesada.

Aplicando la lógica, no pude encontrar ninguna razón que hubiera justificado el cambio. El río no forma parte de ninguna frontera ni ha habido disputas sobre el así que tenía que haber algún otro motivo. Todo ocurre por un motivo.

Bella se preguntó cuál habría sido el motivo que había llevado a Edward a compartir con ella lo que sabía y su intuición le dijo que debía mantenerse alerta.

Edward se dijo que aquella mujer estaba mintiendo, era obvio. La única razón que la había llevado a interesarse por el cambio en el curso del río era que el emir le estaba pagando para causar problemas a Dhurahn.

¿Cuánto le habría dicho al emir hasta el momento? ¿Qué le habría pedido que hiciera el emir o la gente que la hubiera contratado en su nombre para manipular los hechos y que les fueran beneficiosos?

¿Acaso había creído que acostándose con él iba a poder tener acceso a información útil para el emir? El simple hecho de haberse acostado con ella sería suficiente para desacreditarlo y, a través de él, dañar la reputación de su país.

Jamás tendría que haber dejado que el deseo le nublara la razón.

Edward se puso a pensar con rapidez. Tenía que proteger a Dhurahn de los planes del emir y calibrar el efecto que podía tener su relación con la espía del emir. Tenía que dar la vuelta a la situación y solamente se le ocurrió una manera de hacerlo.

Si decía públicamente que Bella era su pareja oficial, nadie daría crédito al emir si intentaba aprovechar sus investigaciones para dañar a Dhurahn.

Edward no tenía ni idea de cómo se le había ocurrido semejante plan; utilizar a una persona sin su consentimiento iba éticamente contra todo en lo que él creía, pero se recordó que no lo iba a hacer por él sino por Dhurahn.

A Bella le había parecido bien acostarse con él cuando solamente ellos dos lo sabían, así que no le resultaría un problema seguir haciéndolo cuando lo supieran los demás. La única manera de que aquella situación fuera beneficiosa para Dhurahn era que todo el mundo se enterara.

Iba a necesitar que los jefes de Estado se enteraran de que la experta que el emir creía tener en su bolsillo estaba, en realidad, en la cama de él.

Aparecer en público con una mujer iba en contra de Edward, pues era un hombre que protegía profundamente su intimidad, un hombre de honor, pero no tenía elección.

Supuso que a su hermano le haría gracia todo aquel asunto, seguro que le divertiría más que sorprenderle que su hermano apareciera con una mujer en público, sobre todo si de verdad creía que sentía deseo por ella. Pero él no tenía intención de decirle que era todo una estratagema para desbaratar los planes del emir.

En cuanto a Bella...

Edward frunció el ceño.

Se aseguraría cuando llegara el momento de que se le pagara por los servicios prestados. De momento, lo único que ella necesitaba saber era que la deseaba y que quería que estuviera a su lado.

Si era lo suficientemente ambiciosa e inmoral como para aceptar el soborno del emir, seguro que no rechazaría su oferta. Seguro que no rechazaría la oportunidad de tener un amante rico dispuesto a pagar por acostarse con ella.

Seguramente, esa sería la oferta que había estado esperando desde el principio, una fruta en el punto óptimo de maduración.

Edward sintió la poderosa necesidad de lamerla y así lo hizo, pero no le pareció suficiente disfrutar de ella con la lengua y con los labios, así que se tumbó sobre ella, que lo recibió con las caderas arqueadas, y los condujo a ambos a la cima del placer y a otro nivel de sensaciones.

Y juntos fueron ascendiendo hasta que se hicieron uno con el Universo, sin darse cuenta del riesgo que habían corrido.

Bella dejó atrás lentamente las capas de sueño que se habían apoderado de ella nada más cerrar los ojos, al sentirse protegida y segura entre los brazos de Edward.

Sentía el cuerpo relajado y al mismo tiempo exhausto debido al placer que había experimentado.

Jamás se había sentido tan feliz ni tan vulnerable a la vez. Bella sabía que el culpable de esos sentimientos tan paradójicos era Edward, que con una sonrisa la hacía pasar de un estado al otro.

¡Edward!

Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, vestido. Por el olor que desprendía, Bella comprendió que ya se había afeitado, mientras que ella todavía olía a la intimidad que habían compartido.

—Esto no puede continuar así. Soy el jeque de Dhurahn y este comportamiento clandestino no es propio de mí. Vamos a tener que realizar algunos cambios —anunció.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Bella se sumiera en la desesperación. Era evidente que iba a cortar aquella situación. Le hubiera gustado protestar, pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Por mucho que ambos se empeñaran en evitarlo, la química sexual que había entre ellos era demasiado fuerte como para resistirse a ella. —Me niego a tener que entrar en tu tienda a escondidas cuando haya oscurecido y a tener que irme antes de que amanezca, como un ladrón. Te propongo que te conviertas en mi amante oficial, en mi concubina. Te reconoceré públicamente como tal y, cuando volvamos a Dhurahn, tendrás tu propia suite en el palacio real. Tu condición será reconocida y respetada. En mi país, es un gran honor para una mujer ser elegida como concubina del jeque. Compartirás mi vida y mi cama mientras nos sigamos deseando y nadie cuestionará nuestra relación.

—¿Quieres que sea tu amante? —se horrorizó Bella sintiendo un tremendo dolor interior.

Su amante. Qué frío le parecía el concepto que reflejaba una unión basada únicamente en el sexo, y en la que el amor no tenía cabida.

Edward no se molestó en ningún momento en asegurarle que no iba a ser así.

Bella era consciente de que, evidentemente, no se iba a casar con ella, pero le hubiera gustado que le dijera que la quería.

—Me parece una buena solución para una situación que está empezando a ser insostenible.

Bella se dijo que debería rechazar su proposición aunque sólo fuera por orgullo, pero ¿cómo se sentiría cuando estuviera sola en Inglaterra sabiendo que podría estar con él? ¿De qué le serviría entonces el orgullo?

Bella se sorprendió de sus pensamientos. ¿Que había sido de su firme creencia de que la única manera de experimentar verdadero placer sexual era dentro de una relación de pareja en la que hubiera compromiso mutuo? ¿Qué había sido de su convicción de que una relación sin esos ingredientes no merecía la pena? ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de creer que amar y ser amada era la única manera de estar en pareja?

Lo que Edward le estaba ofreciendo no se parecía en nada a lo que ella quería.

De hecho. Bella tenía la sospecha de que la atracción que Edward sentía por ella era algo que no podía controlar y que lo sacaba de quicio.

Bella se dijo que debería rechazar la propuesta. Edward quería que se convirtiera en su concubina. Con eso estaba diciendo que su relación iba a ser temporal. Claro que era comprensible que un hombre como él, que debía de estar acostumbrado a que las mujeres cayeran rendidas ante él, tenía que ser cauteloso con aquellos temas.

De hecho, la había acusado de intentar ligar con él, pero, al final, había sido él quien había ido a buscarla para hacer el amor y, entonces, le había dado todo lo que a Bella se le había antojado hasta en sus sueños más salvajes.

Sabía que ningún otro hombre podría darle tanto placer, sabía que quería estar siempre con él, así que ¿por qué no darse el gusto?

Bella se dijo que podría soportar saber que aquella situación de disfrute acabaría algún día y se preguntó si tendría la fuerza de voluntad y la disciplina suficientes como para separar el placer sexual de lo emocional.

Se dijo que, tal vez con el tiempo, Edward aprendiera a quererla. Tal vez, el sexo diera paso al amor. La posibilidad era muy pequeña, pero existía.

¿Acaso no merecía la pena correr el riesgo? Bella tragó saliva, tomó aire e intentó controlar los nervios.

—Hay lugares en los que ofrecerle esto a una mujer se toma como un insulto—comentó.

—¿De verdad? Te aseguro que no es mi intención en absoluto. Más bien, todo lo contrario, A mí me parece mucho más insultante verme contigo en secreto, como si tuviera algo de lo que avergonzarme. Cuando te conviertas en mi concubina, todo el mundo te respetará y económicamente...

—¡No! —lo interrumpió Bella—. No quiero que el dinero tenga nada que ver en esto. Sí accedo a ser tu concubina es porque... es porque te deseo a ti, pero no quiero tu dinero.

—Sí eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué estás dudando en aceptar? Ya sé que me deseas.

Bella se dio cuenta de que había caído en su trampa y abrió la boca para protestar, pero la volvió a cerrar.

—Supongo que, entonces, no me puedo negar —admitió.

—No, claro que no puedes —contestó Edward.— No te lo habría permitido.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella sospechaba que no estaba marcada solamente por ir en helicóptero, tal como Edward había querido para llegar cuanto antes a Dhurahn. Lo cierto era que, desde que había aceptado la propuesta de él, las cosas habían ido tan rápido que apenas le había dado tiempo de pensar.

Cuando le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo para explicarles ciertas cosas a sus colegas, Edward le había contestado arrogantemente que no había nada que explicar, que el mero hecho de que estuviera con él era suficiente y, por supuesto, así había sido.

Irina había ido a verla mientras Bella recogía sus cosas, la había tomado de las manos y se había dirigido a ella en tono casi maternal.

—Cariño, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—No —había confesado Bella intentando reír—, pero sé que, si no me voy con él, me arrepentiré toda la vida.

—Estás enamorada de él —había comentado Irina.— Lo entiendo, pero ten cuidado porque estos hombres son muy autócratas y su forma de vida...

—Lo que hay entre nosotros no va a durar para siempre.

—Espero que no sufras —le había dicho su amiga.

Mientras sobrevolaban las fértiles tierras que regaba el río Dhurahn Bella se preguntó si sufriría o si se produciría un milagro y Edward se enamoraría de ella.

—¿Estás seguro de que lo que estamos haciendo es una buena idea? —le preguntó—. Quiero decir… eres el jeque de Dhurahn y tu hermano... ¿qué le va a parecer?

—A Emmett le parecerá muy bien —contestó Edward.

Bella se dio cuenta de que, cuando hablaba de su hermano gemelo, se suavizaba su expresión y sintió celos porque era evidente que lo quería. Ella también quería que la quisiera.

El helicóptero aterrizó y él le agarró de la mano para indicarle que lo siguiera. Para cuando salieron de la aeronave, un vehículo los estaba esperando. El conductor saludó a Edward y les abrió la puerta. Bella no sabía qué había esperado, pero, desde luego, no era aquel recibimiento. Había militares por todas partes y un avión privado esperándolos.

—El vuelo a Zuran dura una hora —la informó la azafata ofreciéndole una copa de champán que ella rechazó.

Bella miró a su alrededor. El interior de la aeronave era de lo más lujoso. En lugar de haber hileras de asientos, había butacas de cuero muy amplias y una mesa.

—Si quiere descansar, hay una habitación a su disposición —continuó la chica abriendo una puerta y mostrándole el interior.

Bella miró dentro y comprobó que se trataba de tina habitación de lo más lujosa con baño incluido. En aquel momento, comenzó a sentir que no estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tanto lujo.

—¿Quiere beber algo? —le preguntó la azafata.

—Un vaso de agua, por favor —contestó Bella percibiendo que Edward había entrado en la cabina. Había ido a hablar con los pilotos, pero Sam había presentido su llegada y esperó a que la azafata se fuera para hablar con él.

—No sé si voy a poder seguir adelante con esto. En el desierto era diferente, pero aquí... esto... no sé nada de protocolo real y, además, no quiero vivir así.

—Ya te acostumbrarás —contestó él sin hacerle caso.

No se podía permitir el lujo de que ella se echara atrás cuando él se moría por tenerla entre sus brazos durante toda la noche sabiendo que era suya.

Edward se apresuró a decirse que no era aquella la razón por la que se había embarcado en todo aquello.

—Dhurahn no es Zuran —se apresuró a asegurarle—. En mi país vivimos de manera más sencilla. Anda, siéntate y ponte cómoda. Vamos a despegar.

Bella se sentó obedientemente en una butaca de cuero y aceptó el vaso de agua que la azafata le llevó. El vuelo fue tranquilo y corto, Cuando abandonaron el avión, fueron recibidos por una limusina de cristales ahumados con la bandera de Zuran.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que no sabía por qué habían ido a Zuran. Dio por hecho que se trataría de una visita de negocios y se sorprendió sobremanera cuando, al salir del coche, se vio ante el centro comercial más exclusivo y caro del país.

Cuando se vio andando por los pasillos de mármol completamente vacíos, se giró confusa hacia Vere.

—Ahora eres mi pareja oficial y tienes que vestir de manera apropiada. El jeque de Zuran se ha ofrecido amablemente a cerrarnos este centro comercial para que compres todo lo que asumes necesario.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me has traído hasta aquí para que compre ropa? — se indignó.

Edward frunció el ceño. Le extrañó que Bella pareciera disgustada; tenía entendido que a las mujeres les gustaba salir de compras.

—No creerías que la ropa que tienes ahora es apropiada. Mi gente espera verte vestida como corresponde a tu puesto.

Bella estaba a punto de decirle que le parecía horrible que le comprara ropa porque ella no era un objeto, pero en aquel momento vio que una joven impecablemente vestida iba hacia ellos y tuvo que callarse.

—Alteza —saludó a Edward con respeto, girándose a continuación hacia Bella—Voy a ser su asesora personal, señora. Por favor, vengan por aquí. Hemos acondicionado una habitación privada para usted en la que podrá descansar mientras le enseñan la ropa.

Por fin había terminado.

Bella no quiso mirarlo mientras unos cuantos vendedores recogían la ropa que le había comprado. Sentía los ojos ardientes por las lágrimas de vergüenza que no había derramado.

La ropa que Edward le había comprado era muy bonita. Trajes de ChaneI, zapatos de Jimmy Choo, vestidos de fiesta de Vera Wang y un montón de cosas más a las que Edward les había dado el visto bueno con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Cada vez que Bella le había visto hacer aquel movimiento se había ido sintiendo más humillada hasta que la humillación había dado paso a la tristeza y la tristeza a la profunda convicción de que no podía seguir adelante con todo aquello.

Edward frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Bella no estaba contenta. Estaba mirando las bolsas y las cajas de ropa como si fueran monstruos. Era la primera vez que le compraba ropa a una mujer, pero sabía que no era ésa la reacción que cabía esperar.

Bella estaba pensando que iban a necesitar varias limusinas para llevar toda aquella ropa al aeropuerto y se obligó a sonreír a las chicas que la habían atendido, porque ellas no tenían la culpa de que se sintiera así.

La única culpable era ella.

Qué ingenua había sido al dejar que su corazón tomara las riendas y accediera a embarcarse en aquella relación que Edward le había propuesto. Se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que no iba a poder aguantarlo.

No quería ser su concubina ni su amante ni su pareja, lo que ella quería era que él la amara como ella lo amaba a él, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Bella se dijo que iba a tener que aceptarlo y vivir con ello.

Menos mal que llevaba gafas de sol porque sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar. Se sentía terriblemente sola. Sus padres, que vivían en una casita de las afueras de Londres, jamás hubieran entendido aquella situación.

Bella dudó y, como si se diera cuenta de que estaba pensando en salir corriendo, Edward la agarró de la mano y no la soltó hasta que llegaron a la limusina. Una vez allí, se subieron en silencio y Edward apretó un botón para subir la mampara que los separaba del conductor.

—No puedo seguir adelante —anunció Bella.

—Pero si ya has dicho que sí —protestó él apretando las mandíbulas.

—Sí, pero eso ha sido antes de...

—¿Antes de que? Pero sí no ha cambiado nada.

—Claro que ha cambiado. No te puedes ni imaginar lo humillante que ha resultado para mí probarme toda esa ropa y salir a enseñártela sabiendo que me la ibas a comprar, sabiendo que los demás creen que es tu manera de pagarme por acostarte conmigo.

—Eso es lo que la gente suele creer cuando un hombre tiene una concubina.

—Yo creía que lo que tú querías era que siguiéramos acostándonos. En el desierto todo era muy diferente. Allí, sólo éramos dos personas que... se deseaban. Me encanta el desierto porque tiene algo que te hace enfrentarte a las cosas... allí todo parecía correcto. Estábamos solamente tú y yo y el desierto. Nada más. Eso es lo único que quiero de ti, Edward. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, pero no quiero vestirme así… como un trofeo…

Edward percibió el dolor en el tono de voz de Sam y aquello le llegó al alma.

Aquellas palabras le estaban llegando a un lugar que creía protegido y los pensamientos que se le estaban ocurriendo amenazaban con tirar abajo sus barreras, lo que le enfureció.

—Es demasiado tarde para que cambies de opinión —le espetó.

Edward sabía que el emir no tardaría en enterarse de que habían estado de compras en Zuran y eso era lo que él quería precisamente, para dar credibilidad a su historia con Bella.

Bella ignoró las revistas que alguien había puesto en el avión mientras habían estado en el centro comercial. No sabía dónde estaba la ropa que se había comprado y tampoco le importaba, pues estaba desesperada.

Cuando le había pedido que fuera su amante oficial, ella había creído que se iban a pasar todo el día en la cama y no saliendo a centros comerciales.

Edward estaba revisando unos documentos y no le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Ni siquiera había intentado besarla en ningún momento. Bella entendía que la habitación que había en el avión no era demasiado íntima, pero tampoco creía que un par de besos fuera demasiado pedir...

¿No se daba cuenta de lo extraño que le estaba resultando todo aquello?

En aquel momento, sonó el teléfono móvil de Edward y comprobó que se trataba del número privado de su hermano. Cuando se puso en pie y se giró para contestar a la llamada. Bella supuso que era personal y se fue hacia la habitación para dejarlo hablar tranquilo.

—Hola. Emmett —salud a su gemelo.

—Salgo para la Conferencia de Economía de la Alianza de Naciones de Habla Árabe, pero antes quería decirte que han llegado los informes de nuestros agentes sobre la señorita Swan —lo informó Emmett—. Me temo que no tenemos nada. Isabella Swan no es la persona a la que ha sobornado el emir. Nuestros agentes han investigado toda su vida y su situación económica en detalle y no hay ningún dato que indique que está al servicio del emir.

También han descubierto, y esto me parece muy interesante, que alguien se ha metido en su ordenador. Nuestros agentes están convencidos de que hay alguien muy interesado en el trabajo de esta chica.

Así que Bella no trabajaba para el emir.

Además de sorpresa, Edward sintió que la última barrera caía sin remedio.

Ahora ya no tenía dónde esconderse, ya no podía protegerse de lo que ella le hacía sentir.

Edward se apresuró a intentar recuperar el control concentrándose en asuntos prácticos.

—Alguien podría haberla oído comentar lo del cambio del curso del río y podría haberle parecido interesante para el emir —recapacitó en voz alta.

—Entonces, a los que tenemos que investigar es a sus colegas —sugirió Emmett.

—Sí —contestó Edward—. ¿Cuándo vas a volver a Dhurahn?

—No lo sé. Rosalie va a llegar antes que yo, así que no creo que tarde mucho. Todavía le quedan varias semanas para dar a luz, pero quiero estar con ella.

—Emmett...

—Dime.

—Yo estoy volviendo ya para casa e Isabella Swan viene conmigo. Es una historia un poco larga, pero...

—No hace falta que me expliques nada, hermano —le interrumpió Emmett riendo antes de que a Edward le diera tiempo de explicarle porque Bella se había ido con el.— Yo también he pasado por ello, no lo olvides, y me doy cuenta por tu voz de lo que está sucediendo... si te está costando convencerla para que se case contigo... —añadió.

En aquel momento comenzó a oír a su hermano como si estuviera muy lejos y la conexión se cortó. Decidió no llamarlo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿que podía decirle? Era evidente que Emmett había malinterpretado la situación. 'Le sucedía a todo el mundo que estaba enamorado'. Su hermano había asumido automáticamente que todo el mundo quería estar en aquel estado de exaltación en el que él se encontraba.

Además, Edward tenía algo muy importante en lo que pensar.

Bella era completamente inocente.

Los agentes a los que tenía contratados eran muy buenos y jamás se equivocaban, así que a él ni se le pasó por la imaginación poner en duda lo que Emmett le acababa de contar.

Aquello quería decir que ya no necesitaba que Bella fuera su amante. Ya no había motivo para que ocupara ese lugar ahora que sabía que no estaba a las órdenes del emir.

Edward sintió una mezcla de emociones… miedo, enfado, hostilidad... todas vinculadas a su pasado y a la pérdida de su madre. Pero también alegría, ternura y culpabilidad por haber juzgado mal a Bella.

Por costumbre, dejó que los pensamientos más prácticos se apoderaran de él. No en vano eran aquéllos con los que se sentía más seguro ya que no le exigían nada, solamente que siguiera adelante como había hecho hasta el momento. Aquellos pensamientos no le exigían tener fe, lo único que le exigían era que se deshiciera de Bella inmediatamente.

Podía decirle que había cambiado de parecer, no le costaría nada disponer las cosas para que volviera al campamento y siguiera con su trabajo. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, ya no había motivo para retenerla a su lado.

Al instante, Edward se dio cuenta de que no quería que se fuera. Una penetrante punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón al imaginarse su vida sin ella. La idea de perderla se le hacía insoportable y se encontró debatiéndose entre la necesidad de protegerse y el deseo que sentía por ella.

No podía decirle que volviera al campamento, pues ya la había sustituido otra persona. Además, no podía pretender que Sam volviera al campamento y siguiera con su trabajo como si tal cosa. Seguro que sus compañeros le harían preguntas, y él se sentía obligado a protegerla de tener que pasar por algo así. Si no la hubiera juzgado mal desde el principio...

Edward se defendió a sí mismo diciéndose que lo lógico había sido sospechar de ella. Sí, tal vez, hubiera sido lógico sospechar de ella, pero no hacerle el amor.

No, no había sido lógico, pero tampoco había tenido opción. No estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho, no estaba orgulloso de su debilidad. Por eso, precisamente, decidió mantenerla a su lado en Dhurahn mientras dilucidaba la manera de compensarla satisfactoriamente por el daño que sus sospechas pudieran haber ocasionado a su carrera.

Edward se sentía obligado a recompensarla,

¿Era ésa la única razón que lo llevaba a querer tenerla a su lado? ¿De verdad que sus motivos eran única y exclusivamente altruistas? ¿De verdad que no tenían nada que ver con sus deseos y sentimientos?

Decidió que ella tendría su propio apartamento, en el que él no entraría. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que la gente creyera que estaba en Dhurahn por motivos de trabajo. Se dio cuenta entonces de que nunca se habían hecho mapas de la desembocadura del río Dhurahni y le pareció un buen proyecto.

El problema era que de alguna manera, ya había hecho ver que aquella mujer era su concubina. Entonces, se le ocurrió que Bella podía ser su concubina y, a la vez, trabajar en Dhurahn. De aquella manera podría recompensarla y tenerla a su lado para...

¿Para qué?

Él no quería contestar a aquella pregunta.

Bella le había dicho que había cambiado de opinión y que se quería ir. Se dijo que, tal vez, tendría que dejarla marchar. Sin embargo, se apresuró a recordarse también que Bella había cambiado de parecer en cuanto a la imagen externa de su relación, pero no en lo concerniente a la interna. Tal y como ella misma le había dicho, quería estar con él.

Sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de él. Ya eran amantes. ¿Qué tenía de malo seguir siéndolo? Nadie le negaría que tuviera derecho a dejar de lado las responsabilidades de su cargo por un tiempo y permitirse ser un hombre.

La necesitaba. En cualquier caso, necesitarla no lo hacía vulnerable. Una cosa era necesitar y otra cosa era amar. Podía necesitarla sin amarla. Porque no la amaba. No podía amarla.

Entonces, no había razón para que no se quedara... a menos que Edward creyera que corría el peligro de enamorarse de ella...

Claro que no.

Bella había puesto toda la distancia que había podido entre Edward y ella. Durante el vuelo ni lo había mirado ni había hablado con él.

Cuando bajaron del avión, había un grupo de oficiales esperando para saludar al jeque. Bella se mantuvo deliberadamente en un segundo plano.

Seguro que ese era el lugar que debía ocupar la amante. Sobre todo, cuando iba vestida con aquella ropa.

Bella seguía llevando la ropa con la que había ido al desierto y sabía que, aunque se hubiera puesto algo de lo que le había comprado él, se habría mantenido en un segundo plano de todas maneras.

Bella se dio cuenta de que uno de los militares era una joven a la que los ojos le brillaban cada vez que miraba a Edward. A diferencia de ella, aquella mujer se erguía muy tiesa, obviamente segura y orgullosa de sí misma.

Llevaba las gafas de sol en el pelo para que el jeque pudiera admirar su preciosos ojos y, de paso, su magnífico escote.

Bella se preguntó por qué había accedido a todo aquello. Qué ingenua había sido al creer que él podía enamorarse de ella. Se había dejado llevar por la esperanza y el romanticismo del desierto, donde solamente eran dos personas incapaces de resistirse al deseo que había entre ellos.

Aquello no había sido más que una alucinación propia del desierto. La realidad era lo que tenía ahora mismo ante ella y esa realidad no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que ella misma se había inventado, aquel hombre con el que quería conectar aunque solamente fuera a través del deseo sexual.

La realidad era que el hombre que tenía delante era un perfecto desconocido que se había cambiado de atuendo en el avión. Ahora lucía una preciosa túnica de seda azul con bordados de hilo dorado. Aunque no llevaba corona, todo en él y en las personas que lo atendían dejaba muy claro quién era.

Por si no quedaba claro con su atuendo, sus maneras se habían vuelto más serias y la espectacular esmeralda que lucía en el dedo anular dejaba muy claro que aquel hombre controlaba las vidas de otros.

No había cabida para ella en la vida de aquel hombre. Sabía que los gobernantes del mundo oriental ya no encerraban a sus mujeres en un harén para evitar que otros hombres las vieran, sabía que ya no las llamaban a su cama cuando les daba la gana, pero sospechaba que su puesto allí iba a ser demasiado tradicional.

Bella supuso que tendría que vestirse de manera magnífica para atestiguar la riqueza y el estatus de su rey, seguramente se esperaría de ella que viviera en la sombra y que se comportara como un juguete con el que Edward jugaría cuando le diera la gana y del que se olvidaría cuando quisiera también.

Edward miró a su alrededor y se fijó en que Bella estaba pálida.

Podría dar indicaciones inmediatamente para que la llevaran a su casa, podría recompensarle el daño ocasionado con dinero y un buen trabajo en algún otro lugar. Tenía muchas maneras de asegurarse de no deberle nada, de no tener obligaciones morales hacia ella. No había ninguna razón lógica que lo obligara a complicarse la vida manteniéndola a su lado. No, no había ninguna razón lógica.

Cuando asintió levemente con la cabeza, dos hombres dieron un paso hacia delante y saludaron a Bella, que permitió que la guiaran hasta otra limusina.

En aquella ocasión, viajó sola, en compañía de aquellos dos hombres mientras que Edward viajaba en otro coche con otros dos guardaespaldas.

La carretera por la que discurrían era recta y amplia. A un lado estaba el mar y al otro la ciudad de Dhurahn. Delante, se veía una zona moderna de rascacielos rodeada de jardines.

En el paseo por el que iban había palmeras y flores impecables. Bella se fijó en que la gente se volvía a mirarlos a su paso.

De repente, apareció ante ellos un muro enorme, se abrieron unas inmensas verjas de hierro y la comitiva entró en un jardín en el que había pavos reales.

Uno de ellos tenía las plumas color esmeralda como los ojos de Edward.

¡Edward…!

Bella se dijo que ya no era Edward. Ahora, era el jeque de Dhurahn. Debía pensar en él así para distanciarse.

Llegaron ante una enorme casa a la que se accedía a través de unas escaleras de mármol color crema. Había unos cuantos sirvientes esperando.

Edward ya había bajado de su coche y estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando vio que desaparecía en el interior de la casa, Sam sintió pánico. Se sentía perdida, abandonada, vulnerable y sola y también enfadada y resentida por sentirse así.

Alguien le abrió la puerta y Bella bajó de la limusina. Un hombre vestido con librea se inclinó ante ella.

—Por favor, acompáñeme —le indicó.

Bella lo siguió en silencio. En comparación con el calor que hacia fuera, el vestíbulo le pareció fresco y sombreado. Había persianas con celosías de madera que impedían la entrada del sol y sobre el suelo de mármol no había alfombras sino una fuente cuya superficie estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas blancas. En una esquina, había un incensario cuyo perfume embargaba al recién llegado.

Los únicos muebles que había eran unos cuantos divanes bajos situados contra las paredes y cuyos cojines de seda de colores brillantes contrastaban con el blanco de las paredes.

Desde el vestíbulo se abrían varias puertas de madera y más allá se veían más lámparas de cristales de colores colgando del techo y más incensarios.

—Bienvenida a Dhurahn, señora —le dijo una chica menuda de pelo oscuro y voz dulce que había salido de la nada—. Me llamo Alice. Si le parece bien, la voy a llevar a las estancias de las mujeres.

¡Las estancias de las mujeres!

Bella se estremeció, pero no le quedó más remedio que seguir a Alice escaleras arriba y por otro pasillo que daba al vestíbulo de entrada pero que estaba cubierto por una celosías que lo protegían.

Después, subió otras escaleras y avanzó por otro pasillo. Aquel daba a un patio ajardinado. Cuando Bella miró hacia abajo y se fijó en la belleza del lugar, se olvidó momentáneamente de su tristeza. En el centro del patio había una fuente con un surtidor en el centro.

Los rayos del sol arrancaban destellos de las gotas de agua que salían despedidas hacia arriba y volvían a caer sobre la superficie. Había peces de colores nadando y el aire olía a rosas.

—Su Alteza el príncipe Edward vive en la parte antigua del palacio mientras que su hermano, su Alteza el príncipe Emmett, vive en la nueva —le explicó Alice en ingles—. Usted va a ocupar las habitaciones de la princesa. Para ella construyó su marido este jardín.

Bella se obligó a sonreír y asintió aunque no comprendía muy bien a quién se refería la chica. Alice se paró ante unas puertas dobles y las abrió. Bella entró y se quedó con la boca abierta.

La estancia que tenía ante sí contenía unos muebles exquisitos. Evidentemente, era una habitación de mujer de estilo georgiano y muebles delicados. Había un escritorio de caoba, dos mesas bajas, un costurero y un espejo de marco dorado sobre la chimenea. Las cortinas eran de seda color verde agua, a juego con las alfombras.

La habitación era muy elegante y Bella estaba anonadada.

—Aquí está su dormitorio, señora —anunció Alice dirigiéndose hacia otra puerta. Bella la siguió.

El dormitorio estaba decorado en el mismo estilo y con los mismos colores y disponía de una cama muy grande cubierta por una colcha de seda verde agua.

—Y aquí está el vestidor y el baño —añadió Alice señalando sendas puertas—Voy a traerle café y algo de comer.

Bella asintió. De repente, le estaba doliendo la cabeza. Cuando entró en el vestidor y se miró en los espejos que cubrían las paredes, la imagen que le devolvieron no le gustó. Llevaba viajando casi todo el día, tenía la ropa sudada y arrugada. Desde luego, no parecía una concubina.

Al abrir una de las puertas de los armarios, se quedó de piedra. Ante ella estaba toda la ropa que Edward le había comprado, doblada y colgada.

Evidentemente, había llegado a palacio antes que ellos y alguien se había apresurado a colocarla.

Tal vez a otra mujer le hubiera gustado aquel estilo de vida en el que alguien invisible se dedica a hacerle la vida más fácil a otro, pero a Sam no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Cuando Alice volvió con el café y un platillo de dulces, Bella la estaba esperando impaciente.

—Quiero ver a Su Alteza —anunció— Le tengo que decir una cosa.

—¿Quiere que Su Alteza venga a verla? —le preguntó la chica algo confusa.

Bella sospechó que aquello se consideraba una falta de educación, pero le dio igual.

—Me da igual que venga él o que vaya yo, pero quiero verlo cuanto antes —contestó.

Edward miró la nota que su secretaria personal le había pasado y la leyó rápidamente. Bella quería verlo.

Edward se fijó en la correspondencia que su secretaria le había dejado sobre la mesa. Por lo visto, era urgente. Además, debía pasarse a saludar a su cuñada.

Rosalie era una mujer muy moderna que estaba decidida a que su marido y su cuñado hicieran todo lo que estuviera en su mano para promover la igualdad de género de su país.

Edward estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Que graciosas las vueltas que daba la vida. Al principio, Emmett había llevado a Rosalie a Dhurahn para que se casara con Edward y evitar así dos matrimonios diplomáticos que el emir de Khulua y el jeque de Zuran tenían previstos para ellos. A Emmett lo querían casar con la hija mayor del monarca de Khulua y a él con la hermana pequeña del gobernador de Zuran, A ninguno de los dos les habían hecho gracia aquellos emparejamientos, así que habían decidido que lo mejor que podían hacer era buscar mujeres de su gusto antes de que a los otros monarcas les diera por presionarlos.

Cuando Emmett se había enamorado de la que se suponía que iba a ser su esposa, Edwrad se había alegrado mucho por los dos y también por sí mismo, pues el matrimonio de su hermano significaba que podía quitarse de encima a sus vecinos ya que, en cuanto uno de los dos le insinuara algo, podía decir que no quería hacerle un feo al otro y que, por ello, le resultaba imposible elegir a ninguna de las mujeres propuestas.

Aunque él siempre había tenido muy claro que, cuando se casara, lo haría por conveniencia, porque la sola idea de enamorarse le horrorizaba, también quería elegir él a la mujer.

—No escaparás de tu destino, hermano —solía bromear Emmett—. Ya lo verás. Tarde o temprano, seguirás la tradición familiar y te enamorarás de una europea. Lo llevamos en los genes y también está escrito en las estrellas. No hay escapatoria.

Emmett estaba equivocado, por supuesto.

Edward se dio cuenta de repente de que tenía la nota de Bella entre las manos.

Bella quería verlo. Aquella idea hizo que el deseo se apoderara de él con fuerza.

Al instante, su mente estaba proyectando imágenes y rememorando olores y caricias hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía la respiración entrecortada y se revolvió incómodo en la silla.

Sabía que, si iba a verla en aquellos momentos, no podría evitar tocarla. ¿Y por qué iba a tener que evitarlo? ¿Iba a ser capaz de hacerle el amor sin contarle la verdad? Lo cierto era que Edward no tenía la situación controlada y temía decir y hacer cosas de las que luego podría arrepentirse, así que decidió esperar para ir a verla.

Holaa!

Chicas, no soy buena escribiendo mensajes de agradecimiento, pero agradezco de corazón a las que dejan algún review y a las lectoras anónimas.

Gracias

Bessos,

Gabylor


	10. Chapter 10

Hola!

Capítulo nuevo :D

ESTABA anocheciendo, la mesa de Edward ya estaba casi vacía y empezó a sentirse culpable porque no había ido a ver a Rosalie. No tardó mucho en presentarse en la parte moderna del palacio en la que vivían Emmett y su mujer.

Al verlo, su cuñada sonrió encantada. Edward estaba seguro de que sabía lo de Bella, pero Rosalie era una mujer muy prudente y no le preguntó nada.

Edward se quedó con ella, tomando café, durante media hora y, cuando vio que parecía cansada, la dejó para que descansara.

Lo único que le quedaba era ir a ver a Bella. Había decidido que le iba a contar la verdad y que iba a admitir que la había juzgado mal. Si Bella nunca se había sentido obligada a acostarse con él porque nunca había estado al servicio del emir debía de ser que realmente le gustaba.

Aquella idea le agradó, pero también hizo que su anatomía se disparara, lo que ya no le hacía tanta gracia porque no podía controlar sus emociones.

Bella había estado varias horas esperando a Edward y, al final, al ver que no aparecía, había decidido ducharse para quitarse la mugre acumulada durante el día y dar un respiro a su cuerpo. Después de ducharse, se había envuelto en una toalla con la intención de sentarse un rato, pero se había quedado dormida en la butaca y allí fue donde él la encontró.

Al ver que tenía la cabeza apoyada en un ángulo muy incómodo y el pelo mojado, se acercó a ella. Al tenerla más cerca, se fijó en sus pestañas y en el color nacarado de su piel y sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle aceleradamente.

Se sentía como un hombre al borde de un precipicio, con un pie ya en el vacío, sin darse cuenta del peligro, incapaz de controlar lo que sentía.

Bella parecía vulnerable y sola. Se fijó en que tenía los ojos hinchados y se preguntó si habría estado llorando. Al instante, se sintió culpable. Al recordar cómo Sam había buscado sus brazos, su calor y su confianza después de haber hecho el amor, sintió que la había traicionado y pensó que aquél no era el mejor momento, que no debía molestarla.

Ya habría tiempo al día siguiente para confesarle lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, no podía dejarla en aquella postura tan incómoda, así que se agachó y la tomó en brazos con intención de llevarla a la cama e irse, pero Bella se despertó y, al ver que era él, lo abrazó.

—Cuánto me alegro de verte —le dijo con voz somnolienta.

Automáticamente, Edward la abrazó con fuerza. Bella también lo abrazó mientras la llevaba a la cama. El enfado que había atesorado contra él se había evaporado. Bella lo había mandado llamar para decirle que se quería ir, pero ya se le había pasado.

Cuánto lo quería. Bella se dijo que seguro que con aquel amor podría soportarlo todo.

Edward la dejó sobre la cama y Bella le pasó los brazos por el cuello. La toalla resbaló por su cuerpo y ella murmuró su nombre. Edward se dijo que no debía quedarse, pero Bella lo besó en los labios y sintió que estaba perdido.

Sentía la lengua de ella recorriendo su boca, haciéndolo estremecer de deseo. A la luz de la luna, veía sus pezones erectos y la curva de su pecho, así que alargó el brazo y le acarició el pezón, volviéndola loca de excitación. Sus bocas se encontraron mientras Bella lo despojaba de la ropa con movimientos rápidos. Edward le acarició la cadera y se colocó entre sus piernas mientras ella arqueaba la columna y le ofrecía su más preciado regalo.

El sexo de Bella estaba abultado y él sintió que su erección pulsaba insistentemente. Estaba húmeda y caliente, gritaba cada vez que la tocaba.

Él ya no podía más, así que se apresuró a terminar de desnudarse. Bella lo abrazó y comenzó a besarlo por todas partes... por el cuello, el hombro, el pecho y, luego, para su sorpresa, por la tripa, haciendo que la erección se le endureciera todavía más.

Ya desnudo, la agarró, la tumbó en la cama y comenzó a lamerle los pechos mientras ella gritaba que era demasiado placer y que no iba a poder soportarlo. Su cuerpo estaba experimentando las primeras convulsiones de gozo del orgasmo cuando él la penetró. Sintió cómo la carne prieta de Bella lo recibía y gritó también.

—Oh, Edward. Desde el principio supe que sería así —comentó ella emocionada ante lo que acababa de vivir.

¿Cómo no lo iba a querer? ¿Cómo no iba a querer que la quisiera después de lo que habían compartido? Se sentía unida a él, se sentía completada por él. Se había entregado a Edward completamente mientras hacían el amor. Así le gustaría concebir a su hijo, en un acto de compromiso total, de dar y recibir, para que naciera con el regalo del amor impreso en los genes.

—No te vayas —murmuró.

Él se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero la abrazó contra su pecho. Se había quedado dormida. Descansó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que se sentía a gusto.

Estando con ella se sentía bien. De repente, tuvo la sensación de que se liberaba de un gran peso.

Bella le había pedido que no se fuera y aquellas palabras lo habían sanado, pues eran muy parecidas a las que él solía gritar después de la muerte de sus padres.

«No me dejéis».

Bella se despertó de repente, cuando su mano tocó la cama vacía. Edward no estaba. Se había ido. La había dejado.

Al instante, sintió que un dolor cruel se apoderaba de ella.

Olía a café y las persianas de los ventanales estaban abiertas para que entrara el sol de la mañana. Bella se puso la bata y salió al jardín privado.

Nada más hacerlo, sintió la calidez del sol sobre la piel, oyó a las abejas revoloteando de flor en flor y se paró para aspirar el aroma de una rosa que se acababa de abrir. En aquel momento, sintió un movimiento detrás de ella y abrió los ojos mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—¡Edward! —exclamó, y se giró para mirarlo.

Se había duchado, pues tenía el pelo todavía mojado, y olía a jabón.

—Quiero hablar contigo —le dijo.

Edward se había despertado antes del amanecer y se había quedado tumbado junto a ella, mirándola y sintiéndose culpable. A continuación, le había pedido a su criado que le llevará café y fruta.

—Si es por la ropa... —contestó Bella.

—No, no es por la ropa —contestó Edward—. Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez en Zuran, tú no tenías ni idea de quién era yo, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó Sam sinceramente.

Edward suspiró.

—Ya sé que tú creíste... o sea, me dijiste... normalmente yo no... pero no me pude resistir —admitió Bella—. Cuando te miré a los ojos, supe que mi vida había cambiado.

¿Cómo podía haber dudado de su sinceridad si aquella mujer iba siempre con la verdad por delante?

—Yo... yo también… sentí algo…

Edward se quedó atónito ante su propia admisión, pero se había sentido obligado a hacerla y era verdadera.

—Por supuesto, preferiría no haber sentido nada —se apresuró a añadir.

—Ya me di cuenta—contestó Bella,

Algo había cambiado. Todavía no estaba segura de lo que era, pero lo sospechaba. Tal vez, hubiera sucedido un milagro. Tal vez, Edward la quisiera.

—Antes de ir a tu campamento nos alertaron de que alguien que trabajaba allí estaba siendo pagado por el emir de Khulua. El emir es nuestro vecino y, en teoría, las relaciones son cordiales entre nosotros, pero es de la vieja escuela y le gusta mucho crear situaciones que le puedan beneficiar. Nos advirtieron que iba a cuestionar la validez de las fronteras establecidas. No lo iba a hacer porque creyera que no fueran legítimas sino para ponemos en una posición difícil.

Bella lo escuchó preguntándose si por eso Edward había estado tan hosco y preocupado desde el principio en el desierto. Debía de ser que aquel asunto era muy importante para Dhurahn, tal y como demostraba que él hablara muy despacio, como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras con cuidado.

—Cuando descubrí que habías estado cuestionando el curso del río Dhurahni...

—¿Te enfadaste conmigo? —lo interrumpió Bella poniéndole la mano en el brazo y sacudiendo la cabeza—, en aquel momento me sentí dolida porque no entendí por qué te enfadabas. Ahora que me has explicado lo del emir, lo comprendo. ¿Y has descubierto quién era la persona a la que el emir estaba pagando?

Se dijo que Bella le acababa de poner en bandeja de plata el contarle todo. Se sentía mal. Un terrible dolor se apoderó de sus entrañas. Ella se estaba comportando de manera comprensiva cuando no tenía ni idea de lo poco que se merecía él su comprensión. Aquella mujer no se podía imaginar las cosas tan terribles que había pensado sobre ella, pero pronto lo sabría.

—Creía que lo había descubierto —contestó él girándose y dándole la espalda porque no podía soportar mirarla mientras se lo contaba, no podía soportar la idea de ver desaparecer el cariño de sus ojos para ser reemplazado por el desprecio del que se sabía merecedor.

Bella sintió una punzada de nerviosismo. Algo iba mal. Algo iba muy mal.

—Cuando te vi en el oasis, simulé que no te conocía. No quería recordar lo que había sucedido entre nosotros en Zuran... no me parecía digno de mí.

Dicho aquello, vio cómo los ojos de Bella se llenaban de dolor y le sorprendió su propia reacción, pues hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ahorrarle aquel dolor.

Edward le puso las manos en los antebrazos. Bella se mordió el labio inferior mientras se decía que no era el momento de ponerse a llorar, pero lo cierto era que lo que él le acababa de decir le había dolido mucho.

Qué opinión tan baja tenía de ella.

—Quiero que sepas que no me había olvidado de ti. No pude. Pensaba en ti a todas horas, así que decidí que necesitaba un motivo para resistirme a ti. No me valía con decirme una y otra vez que tenía que controlarme. Por eso, me convencí de que tú eras la persona a la que el emir estaba sobornando.

Bella palideció. Parecía tan sorprendida y disgustada como él había imaginado que estaría. La dejó marchar cuando ella se quiso apartar.

—¿Cómo? ¿Pensabas que yo era...? Pero si me hiciste el amor y... me pediste que fuera tu amante —le dijo confusa, temblando, desesperada.

—Me convencí de que mi deber era... era acercarme a ti lo suficiente como para averiguar lo que estabas haciendo.

Bella sintió que el horror se apoderaba de ella.

—No... —protestó.

Le hubiera gustado salir corriendo de allí, esconderse y no volver a verlo, pero no tenía manera de escapar

—Decidí que la mejor manera de dar al traste con los planes del emir era convertirte públicamente en mi amante.

Dicho aquello, Edward oyó un grito corto y agudo, como el que emite una presa cuando siente las garras del halcón.

—Tenía que pensar en Dhurahn.

Bella escuchó en silencio y se preguntó si aquélla era una explicación o una excusa. La verdad era que le daba igual. El dolor que Edward le había infligido era mucho más del que merecía y mucho más del que podía soportar. La había utilizado a sabiendas de que ella creía que la deseaba.

—¿Y por qué me cuentas ahora todo esto? —le preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

—Porque mientras veníamos para acá me llamó mi hermano para decirme que los resultados de las investigaciones que ordené sobre ti demuestran que es imposible que tú seas la persona sobornada por el emir. Te he juzgado mal desde el principio y te pido disculpas por ello. Por supuesto, estoy dispuesto a recompensarte para que tu carrera no sufra las consecuencias de esto.

—¿Mi carrera? ¿Y qué me dices de mi orgullo y de mi autoestima? ¿Cómo me vas a pagar eso? Me hiciste creer que me deseabas y que... —lo acusó, pero las lágrimas le impidieron seguir hablando, Edward se acercó a ella.

—¡No! —exclamó Bella cuando él intentó tomarla en sus brazos.

A continuación, lo golpeó con los puños cerrados en el pecho hasta que consiguió que la soltara. Se había girado y se disponía a entrar de nuevo en el palacio cuando un movimiento rápido y seco la paralizó.

Edward se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que había sucedido, corrió a su lado y le dijo que no se moviera, pues sabía que cuanto más se moviera, menos tardaría el veneno de la serpiente en llegarle al corazón.

—No te muevas, confía en mí —le dijo llamando a gritos al servicio.

Sin dudarlo, apoyó los labios sobre la herida de Bella, en su pierna, y succionó para sacarle el veneno. Bella intentó moverse, pero él se lo impidió y volvió a decirle que se estuviera quieta. Su voz le llegaba lejana y distorsionada. Cuando llegaron los criados, Edward les indicó que fueran a buscar a su médico a toda velocidad. Mientras lo hacía, tenía la mirada clavada en Bella, como si pudiera darle fuerzas para que aguantara hasta que trajeran el antídoto.

Se suponía que en aquellos jardines no tenía que haber serpientes y se hacían grandes esfuerzos para mantenerlos limpios, pero aquella, una de las más venenosas, se había colado.

Edward sentía cómo el corazón le latía desbocado. Si en aquel momento hubiera podido abrirse las venas para darle a Bella sangre y vida, lo habría hecho. Aquella mujer lo era todo para él. Sin ella, el no era nada y su vida no tenía sentido.

La verdad se abrió ante él.

La amaba.

Edward sintió que los ojos le quemaban de emoción. No quería perderla. La quería y la necesitaba a su lado.

El ritmo cardíaco de Bella estaba descendiendo, tenía el pulso muy débil.

No podía perderla.

Cuando llegó el médico, reconoció a Bella y puso cara de circunstancias. Se estaba agachando para abrir su maletín en busca del antídoto cuando a Bella se le pusieron los labios azules. El médico dejó la aguja hipodérmica en su sitio.

—¡No! —exclamó Edward—. ¡No!

—Alteza, es demasiado tarde.

Edward no podía aceptar aquel diagnóstico. Las imágenes y los recuerdos se apoderaron de su corazón. Se acordó de la persona que había ido a decirles a su hermano y a él que sus padres habían muerto, recordó el largo viaje que Emmett y él habían tenido que hacer para acompañar los cadáveres de sus padres de vuelta a Dhurahn para el funeral de Estado, recordó el dolor y la furia que lo habían acompañado desde entonces.

No quería perder también a Bella. No podía ser. Le apretó la mano y, milagrosamente, sintió su pulso y Sam volvió a respirar,

—Mire —le indicó al médico.

El doctor asintió y volvió a agarrar la jeringuilla.

Hola de nuevo!

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Merece un review?

Bessos,

Gabylor


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!

SAM dejó el libro que estaba intentando leer. Estaba sentada en el elegante salón que Edward le había dicho que perteneció a su bisabuela.

Había cenado sola. Miró el reloj.

Durante su recuperación Edward se había mostrado cariñoso y tierno, había ido a menudo a hablar con ella y le había contado que la persona a la que el emir había pagado era su colega Mike.

Sin embargo, ahora que le habían dado el alta y que estaba completamente recuperada, el había vuelto a distanciarse y aquella frialdad llenaba a Bella de dolor y de confusión.

La única vez que había ido a verla aquel día no la había abrazado y ni siquiera le había hablado en tono agradable. Más bien, hostil.

Bella estaba empezando a pensar que aquel momento en el que había abierto los ojos y lo había visto sentado en el borde de su cama, agarrándola de la mano, diciéndole lo mucho que la quería y el miedo que le daba perderla, había sido todo un sueño.

Sí, debía de haber sido un sueño porque Edward no se comportaba como si la quisiera. De hecho, Bella sospechaba que se arrepentía de haberle dicho aquellas palabras. ¿Pero por qué? Edward tenía que saber que ella lo amaba porque Bella nunca se había molestado en ocultar lo que sentía por él.

¿De verdad habían pasado tan sólo veinticuatro horas desde que se había sentado en la oscuridad de su habitación, la había agarrado de la mano y le había acariciado el rostro mientras murmuraba emocionado lo mucho que la quería?

'—Estoy deseando que el doctor Cayo te dé el alta. Mi cama está tan vacía sin ti como mi corazón y mi vida habrían quedado de haberte perdido. Me muero por estar contigo, piel con piel, corazón con corazón y mente con mente, sin nada entre nosotros, sin barreras que nos separen.'

Al recordar aquellas palabras, a Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Edward era un amante muy apasionado. Cada vez que se perdía entre sus brazos era como abrir la puerta a un mundo especial que sólo era de ellos dos.

Sin embargo, el doctor ya le había dado el alta y Edward, en lugar de llevarla a su cama, como ella quería que hiciera, no había aparecido.

¿Por qué?

Bella quería averiguarlo. Tenía que averiguarlo. Era evidente que Edward necesitaba recuperar su libertad para compartir su vida con la mujer a la que amara, y aquella mujer no era ella.

Al haber estado cerca de la muerte, Bella había cambiado. Ahora, era consciente de su vulnerabilidad física y de lo frágil que era la vida, pero también era más fuerte emocional mente y creía más que nunca en la importancia y en el valor del amor.

Al igual que la vida misma, el amor de verdad no debía ser tomado a la ligera, había que respetarlo y cuidarlo.

Durante el tiempo que había estado recuperándose del mordisco de la serpiente, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en la vida de Edward y en el papel que ella podía tener. Ahora que se había recuperado de la sorpresa que le había causado la confesión de él, de que la había juzgado mal, prefería olvidarse de aquel momento y concentrarse en cómo la había cuidado mientras había estado enferma.

Así, podía llegar a la conclusión una y otra vez de que debía de significar algo para él.

Edward se encontraba ante el retrato oficial de sus padres, que dominaba la sala de audiencias del palacio, el lugar donde los súbditos iban a hablar con su rey cuando tenían algún problema.

El retrato estaba tan bien hecho que, tras la muerte de sus padres, Edward había ido allí a menudo a mirarlo, deseando que volvieran a vivir, y lo único que había conseguido había sido salir de allí sintiendo que era incapaz de soportar tanto dolor.

En aquella misma estancia se había prometido a sí mismo, bajo aquel retrato, que iba a luchar contra su vulnerabilidad y que lo iba hacer por el bien de su pueblo. Allí había decidido no enamorarse jamás.

¿Cómo podía gobernar sabiamente viviendo con el miedo constante de que la vida le arrebatara a la mujer amada? Imposible.

Estada claro que ya había roto aquella promesa al enamorarse de Bella. Jamás olvidaría lo que había sentido cuando había creído que ella iba a morir. En aquel momento, había visto su vida desplegarse ante él como una sucesión de días vacíos y sin sentido.

Sin embargo, no quería exponerse a la vulnerabilidad del amor, sabía que Bella tenía que irse porque su presencia a su lado era demasiado peligrosa.

Edward no podía seguir fingiendo que lo único que sentía por ella era deseo físico. Eso quería decir que mantenerla en su vida y en su cama ya no era seguro. Tampoco podía deshacerse de ella hasta que no estuviera seguro de que estaba completamente recuperada.

Aunque el doctor Cayo le había dado el alta, Edward estaba convencido de que Bella todavía no había recuperado todas sus fuerzas y, además, ¿adónde iría y cómo se ganaría la vida?

La urgencia de protegerla le sorprendió. Edward elevó la mirada hacia el retrato de sus padres. El brazo de su padre descansaba de manera protectora sobre su madre. Aquel gesto reflejaba lo mucho que quería proteger él a Sam de su propio amor, pero ¿cómo podría protegerse a sí mismo del dolor que sufriría si la perdiera por alguna causa?

La única manera de hacerlo era no amándola.

Dentro de poco subo el capítulo final.

¿Reviews?

Bessos,

Gabylor


	12. Chapter 12

ÚÚÚLLLTTTIIIMMMOOO CCCAAAPPPÍÍÍTTTUUULLLOOO!

ESTABAN a punto de llegar al aeropuerto. Se iba a ir de Dhurahn y jamás volvería. De repente, el conductor paró el coche, giro y volvió hacia el palacio.

A Bella no le había dado tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando se vio de nuevo allí.

Un sirviente le había abierto la puerta y dos asistentes la estaban esperando para acompañarla.

Bella se dio cuenta de que la estaban llevando al ala del palacio en la que vivía Edward. Al llegar ante unas puertas enormes, llamaron y abrieron. Bella no quería entrar, pero lo hizo. Una vez dentro, las puertas se cerraron y se encontró delante de Edward.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto? —le preguntó.

El corazón le latía desbocado, pero luchaba para mantener la calma.

—Tenía que hacerlo —contestó Edward.

Bella nunca lo había visto así. De repente, le pareció que Edward se abría ante ella y, antes de que le diera tiempo de reaccionar, se encontró entre sus brazos. Edward la estaba besando con una pasión más íntima que nunca.

Bella se dijo que debería resistirse, pero no pudo, le pasó los brazos por el cuello, se apretó contra su cuerpo y lo besó.

—No podía permitir que te fueras.

Aquellas palabras quedaron prendadas de su corazón. Unas cuantas palabras para resumir sentimientos muy complejos, unas cuantas palabras muy peligrosas, palabras que estaban prohibidas entre ellos.

Bella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—No tendrías que haber hecho esto. No está bien.

—Te quiero —le dijo Edward ignorando su protesta.

—Eso es imposible, no puedes quererme.

Edward pensó que aquellas eran sus propias palabras, pero que fácil le resultaba ahora obviarlas y apartarlas de su vida porque no tenían base…como tampoco tenían ya base para él sus miedos adolescentes.

—Tienes una esposa y... pronto tendrás un hijo...

Un hijo. ¿Y el suyo? Bella estaba segura de que si, tal y como creía, estaba embarazada, su hijo jamás conocería a su padre y no recibiría su amor.

—Rosalie no es mi esposa, Bella —le explicó Edward,— Está casada con mi hermano Emmett.

Bella sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—No puede ser.

—Es verdad —insinuó él—. Si no me crees, podemos decirles a Emm y a Rose que vengan y que te lo cuenten en persona.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba siendo sincero.

—Si no estás casado, ¿por qué me has dejado creer que lo estabas?

Edward se sintió culpable al ver que Bella estaba sufriendo. Le hubiera gustado poder explicarle con un abrazo la complejidad de la zozobra que había sentido desde que la había conocido.

Mientras dudaba, Bella rompió el silencio y habló con tristeza.

—Te quiero, Edward, y lo sabes. También quiero que sepas que no estoy preparada emocionalmente para embarcarme en una relación con un hombre que pasa del calor al frío en cuestión de segundos. Comprendo que, al principio, tuvieras buenas razones para sospechar de mí y que, por eso, quisieras mantener las distancias, pero luego…cuando ya sabías la verdad...

Edward se preguntó si ella comprendería su verdad, si lo amaría lo suficiente como para aceptar su vulnerabilidad. Tenía que arriesgarse, tenía que confiar en ella, así que tomó aire y se lanzó.

—Cada vez que te veía, pensaba en algo de mí que no quería admitir.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Bella con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente.

—Me refiero a... a mi vulnerabilidad.

Edward estaba nervioso. Jamás había hablado de lo que había supuesto para él perder a sus padres, pero sabía que había llegado el momento. Se lo debía a Bella. Debía ser sincero. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que una parte de él quería contárselo.

—Emm y yo éramos unos adolecentes cuando nuestros padres murieron en un accidente. Éramos una familia muy unida. Mis padres estaban muy enamorados. Perderlos de repente de manera tan horrible fue espantoso, pero éramos los herederos del trono y teníamos que anteponer el bien de nuestro pueblo a nuestro dolor.

Bella percibió el dolor de sus palabras y sintió que le desgarraban el corazón.

—Es difícil de explicar —continuó Edward,— Por una parte, teníamos que cumplir con una serie de responsabilidades, pero también teníamos sentimientos. Yo tenía miedo y estaba enfadado y me sentía solo... Quería mucho a mis padres... sobre todo a mi madre, que era una mujer muy cariñosa. Ya teníamos edad como para dejar de ser sus niños, pero todavía la necesitábamos. Cuando desapareció... el dolor de una pérdida así es tan profundo... lo que provocó en mí fue la decisión de cerrarme al mundo para no volver a sufrir. Lo que te voy a decir a continuación no me va a resultar fácil de decir y a ti no te va a resultar fácil de escuchar. ¿Estás dispuesta?

Bella asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

—No quería quererte —admitió Edward—. He hecho todo lo que he podido para no enamorarme de ti. Al principio, creí que sería suficiente con negar mis sentimientos y decir que lo que sentía por ti era solamente deseo físico.

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Sin embargo, cuando te mordió la serpiente y estuviste tan cerca de la muerte, no pude seguir fingiendo. En aquellos momentos, lo único que me importaba era que te salvaras y que te quedaras a mi lado, pero ni siquiera eso me libró de mi camino de autodestrucción. Aunque sabía que te quería, seguí luchando conmigo mismo, no quería rendirme ante este... amor. —¿Por qué? —le preguntó Bella. Al ver que no contestaba, sacó sus propias conclusiones.—Supongo que fue porque no crees que sea la mujer adecuada para un jeque.

—No —se apresuró a contestar Edward—. Siempre he sabido que eras la mujer adecuada para mí y para Dhurahn, siempre he sabido que eras la mujer perfecta. Precisamente por eso, luché con uñas y dientes para no enamorarme de ti. Creo que no quería enamorarme de ti debido a la muerte de mis padres. Verás, cuando murieron yo estaba en ese momento de la vida en el que te tienes que ir preparando ya para asumir una serie de responsabilidades. Sobre todo, cuando tu padre te está preparando ya para ellas. Mi madre me comprendía muy bien. Era la única persona con la que yo hablaba sinceramente y la única a la que le confesé que me sentía obligado a mostrarme fuerte al ser el mayor. Sé que mi padre me quería, pero no me mostraba sincero ante él, me sentía en la obligación de actuar ante el cómo un hombre y, por eso, no me permitía mostrarme vulnerable, nunca le dije que el futuro me daba miedo. Ahora comprendo que me habría entendido perfectamente. Seguro que él pasó por lo mismo en algún momento de su vida. Perder a los padres nunca es agradable y nunca se está preparado para ello, pero a mí me pilló completamente por sorpresa. En particular, la perdida de mi madre me dejó destrozado, me sentí abandonado y vulnerable, mis propios sentimientos me sobrepasaban y me daban miedo, pero era el jeque de Dhurahn y tenía que ser fuerte.

—Pero sí no eras más que un crío...

—Era el heredero, el nuevo jeque de Dhurahn —la corrigió Edward.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de tristeza por él.

—La única manera que se me ocurrió para superar todo aquello fue convencerme de que estaba viviendo lo peor que iba a vivir en mi vida, que no iba a ser jamás tan vulnerable y no iba a verme de nuevo en aquella situación porque no iba a amar jamás. Así, nunca volvería a perder a alguien a quien quisiera. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros en el pasillo de aquel hotel de Zuran me zarandeó profundamente porque abrió una brecha en mis defensas, en unas defensas que yo creía indestructibles. Me dije desde el principio que debía ignorarlo, que debía ignorar lo que había sentido, que debía hacer como que nunca había sucedido, pero no podía parar de pensar en ti, me despertaba por las noches recordando aquel beso. Me decía que no era más que una atracción física y me despreciaba a mí mismo por desearte. Cuando me inventé que tú tenías otros motivos para haberme besado fue un gran alivio, pues encontré excusas para despreciarte y para sospechar de ti, pero el amor obra milagros. Sin duda, sí mi madre no hubiera muerto, así me lo habría hecho comprender durante la adolescencia. El caso es que mi amor no estaba dispuesto a dejarse engañar tan fácilmente. Cada vez que estaba contigo, me sentía expuesto y, al final, cuando te mordió la serpiente, no tuve más remedio que admitir que te quiero,

—Pero, en cuanto me dieron el alta, te distanciaste de nuevo de mí.

—Quitarse la piel de rinoceronte que uno ha llevado encima tantos años no es fácil. Tenía miedo. Era consciente de que te quería y también de que te podía perder en cualquier momento. Mis viejos miedos me tenían aferrado y, si te soy sincero, probablemente, siempre tendré miedo de perderte, pero ahora sé que prefiero vivir con ese miedo que vivir sin ti. Si te quieres casar con un hombre que no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos, claro.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—Me quiero comprometer contigo para toda la vida. Cuando me comunicaste que te querías ir, pensé que era lo mejor para todos, pero, cuando te imagine subiéndote al avión y yéndote para siempre, me di cuenta de que mí vida no tendría sentido sin ti. Eres mi alegría, Bella, no mí miedo. Eres mi futuro y no mi pasado.

—No me podía quedar porque creía que estabas casado —murmuró Bella,— Aunque te quería con todo mi corazón, no podía seguir a tu lado —añadió mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward se había acercado y ahora sus cuerpos estaban casi pegados. Bella se dijo que había llegado el momento de compartir su secreto con él, así que tragó saliva. Sí quería construir un futuro con aquel hombre debía empezar poniendo los cimientos de la confianza y de la sinceridad.

—No podía quedarme contigo porque creo que estoy embarazada —le dijo.

La reacción de Edwaed fue exactamente la que ella había soñado, pues la abrazó como si la quisiera proteger y la miró con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—¿Estás embarazada? ¿Vas a tener un hijo mío?

—Espero que sí... aunque todavía es muy pronto para saberlo a ciencia cierta.

—¡Amor mío! —exclamó Edward con la voz tomada por la emoción.

Oh, Edward…

Sam amaba a aquel hombre por encima de todo, pero comprendía que, en aquellos momentos, lo que tenía que hacer era consolar al adolecente que había en el, tomarlo de la mano y ayudarlo a transitar por las sombras del pasado hacía la luz sanadora del futuro, así que lo abrazó, se puso de puntillas

y lo besó con amor.

—Eres mía y te advierto que jamás permitiré que te vayas —murmuró Edward besándola de manera tan apasionada que Bella se estremeció—. Tú y yo estamos hechos para estar juntos, Bella.

—Eso mismo sentí yo la primera vez, cuando nos conocimos. Siempre estaremos juntos —contestó Bella emocionada.

—Sí, siempre —afirmó Edward, convencido de que así sería, de que podía confiar en ella.

El viaje hacia la aceptación de sí mismo que había comenzado hacía tantos años por fin había terminado.

¡FFFFFIIIIINNNNN!

Uffff…se acabó

Hacedme saber si queréis otras adaptaciones :D podeis sugerir temas :D

Bessos,

Gabylor


End file.
